Under My Skin
by Tch0upi
Summary: Sasuke est de retour, finalement ramené par Naruto. Mais tandis que celui-ci pensait pouvoir enfin prendre de la valeur aux yeux de la belle Haruno, voilà que Sasuke se voit obligé de rebâtir son clan avec la seule fille de l'équipe. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu? Et si Sasuke reconstruisait son clan... mais pas avec une fille? Mpreg NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 1**

* * *

- QUOI ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, avec une expression d'agacement, lorsque Naruto se mit à gueuler, plaquant ses paumes sur le bureau de l'hokage. Celle-ci, qui était assise derrière son bureau, poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous voulez rire ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Naruto ? Ce n'est pas à toi que j'impose cette sentence, mais à Sasuke.  
- Ce n'est pas seulement à lui que vous imposer ça, mais à Sakura-chan également !  
- Bon ça suffit, tu arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles à la fin !? s'énerva finalement la blonde en se levant et en frappant le bureau à son tour.

Sasuke, debout derrière, un peu décalé et bien surveillé par deux gardes AMBUS, regardait la scène avec un regard déchiré entre l'ennui et la fatigue. Il avait un pansement sur la joue, un autour du poignet gauche, un autre qui lui encerclait la tête et finalement un qui lui couvrait la totalité du torse, et qui dépassait de son t-shirt bleu. À part les endroits où il avait des bandages, il avait le bras droit encore endolori et il boitait d'une jambe, l'un de ses pieds ayant été tordu, il ne pouvait pas mettre beaucoup de poids dessus. Il avait aussi quelques ecchymoses sur les bras et le reste de la peau à découvert, ainsi que de petites cicatrices peu profondes qu'on n'avait pas jugé bon de panser.

C'était un combat contre Madara Uchiha qui avait salement amoché Sasuke. Naruto l'avait ramené au village à moitié mort. Il était encore fragile et encore en état de faiblesse depuis les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, et surtout psychologiquement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre leurs jérémiades et puis il n'avait pas tout suivi depuis le début, de toute façon... Ils se disputaient à propos de sa sentence, et il n'en avait sérieusement rien à faire. Il se demandait même pourquoi on l'avait amené ici pour lui faire entendre quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire. Alors à quoi bon le déranger ? Il était bien, dans la tranquillité de sa cellule...

Sakura, quant à elle, était aux côtés du blond et assistait en silence à l'échange entre Naruto et l'hokage, pour sa part avec des yeux un peu résignés.

- Vous lui avez demandé son avis, peut-être ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez choisir pour elle l'homme avec qui elle veut avoir des enfants ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec lui, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce clan, d'abord ! Ça ne vous est pas passé par l'esprit de choisir une fille qui serait consentante ?  
- Naruto, ça va, marmonna Sakura en lui prenant délicatement le bras.

Le blond, en colère, se tourna vers la jeune femme et s'adoucit aussitôt.

- Ça ne va pas, Sakura, dit-il. Tu es trop jeune pour être mère.

Tsunade posa deux doigts sur l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux longuement, se rasseyant. Le calme sembla planer dans la pièce quelques instants. Puis, elle releva la tête et regarda les deux jeunes ninjas qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants, sans se soucier de Sasuke qui était un peu plus à l'écart dans la pièce.

- Je sais, Naruto, je sais tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça ou l'exécution. C'est la seule condition sous laquelle le Conseil s'est entendu pour faire réintégrer Sasuke au village. Qu'est-ce que vous préférer ?

Naruto irradiait de colère mais tentait de se contenir malgré tout. Il lança un long regard à l'Uchiha, avant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Il semblait se calmer quand Sakura prit la parole, de sa voix claire et douce :

- Je préfère largement cette option. Naruto, dit-elle en s'accrochant à la manche du blond. Je peux faire ça. Je connais les conséquences mais je suis prête à les accepter.  
- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, ils pourraient trouver une autre fille...  
- Je ne peux rien faire, Naruto, intervint Tsunade un peu plus doucement, et d'une voix sincèrement navrée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Et ces mots étaient irréversibles, définitifs, malgré toute la bonne volonté de Tsunade.

Naruto observa le visage de Sakura et ses yeux émeraude qui tentaient de le raisonner, puis lança un regard de haine à Tsunade, avant de quitter la pièce en bousculant durement Sasuke.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi on les forçait à en venir à ça ? Tout tombait en morceaux, tout ce qu'il s'était forcé de réparer se brisait de nouveau. Il avait mit trois ans, trois foutues années à tenter de ramener son meilleur ami au village, et maintenant qu'il réussissait, c'était dans cette direction que les choses allaient tourner.

Il lança son poing avec rage sur le mur alors qu'il se levait de sa table de cuisine, là où il était assis à méditer depuis des heures.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était en colère... Sasuke, Sasuke était enfin de retour parmi eux. Et la seule condition à laquelle il pouvait être réintégrer au village, était la suivante : il devait reconstruire son clan, avec la seule fille de leur équipe. Donc, Sakura. Si la jeune fille ne tombait pas enceinte d'ici un an, il serait mis à mort pour faute d'être utile au village et d'avoir pris sa responsabilité. C'était de cette seule façon qu'aux yeux du Conseil de Konoha, Sasuke allait racheter ses crimes.

Mais Sakura... Sakura n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ça, ils n'avaient aucun droit de la forcer à se reproduire avec Sasuke. Et... et ses sentiments à lui, dans tout ça ? Naruto avait naïvement, sans doute, pensé qu'il aurait une chance avec Sakura, après avoir tenu la promesse qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille des années auparavant. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était _lui_. Sasuke. Encore et toujours Sasuke. Comme si, lorsque le jeune Uchiha était là, lui il disparaissait. Et ce même après le mal qu'il leur avait fait, Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et était prête à lui donner son corps pour qu'il reconstruise son putain de clan. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça... Non il ne pouvait pas.

Rageusement, et avec quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il sortit de chez lui et traversa les rues sombres de Konoha. Il arriva bien vite à l'appartement qu'on avait assigné à Sasuke, qui était surveillé par des gardes de l'AMBU. Naruto essuya ses larmes et força un sourire devant eux afin qu'ils le laissent entrer.

À l'intérieur, il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver son ami. Sasuke était appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse, et fixait le vide. En voyant arriver Naruto, il tourna légèrement le visage, mais n'eut le temps de rien dire, que le blond lui envoya son poing sur la mâchoire, le faisant tomber violemment par terre.

Légèrement sonné, Sasuke demeura immobile au sol quelques instants, avant de se redresser en position assise, essuyant le sang qui commença à couler de sa bouche. Il leva le menton et posa un regard noir sur Naruto.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?  
- Il me prend que j'en avais cruellement envie, répondit Naruto d'une voix grave où suintait toute la haine qu'il ressentait à l'instant.  
- D'accord..., souffla Sasuke en s'appuyant au sol de ses paumes pour se relever difficilement.  
- Tu ne la toucheras pas, siffla le blond sans bouger.

Sasuke le regarda une fois debout. De si près, l'Uchiha remarqua pour la première fois que Naruto avait vraiment l'air menaçant, surtout avec les quelques petits centimètres qu'il avait de plus que lui aujourd'hui, et sa musculature baraquée. Tandis que lui, il peinait à rester droit, blessé de partout sur le corps, mais il tâcha de ne pas se laisser impressionner et se contenta d'attendre la suite, essayant de peine et de misère de ne pas basculer – son pied tordu le faisait horriblement souffrir, il s'était plié douloureusement lorsque Naruto l'avait frappé il y avait de ça quelques secondes.

Naruto finit par faire un pas vers Sasuke et il l'empoigna par le col.

- Elle est trop jeune pour être mère et de toute façon elle ne le sera pas pour tes enfants.  
- Et si c'est ce qu'elle veut ? souffla Sasuke d'une voix arrogante.

Naruto le plaqua durement au mur, d'une force qui impressionna Sasuke mais encore une fois il n'en montra rien. Il resta écrasé contre le mur, ses pieds qui effleuraient à peine le sol. Malgré sa position de faiblesse, il demeura fier et garda son regard de défi, ne montrant aucunement que Naruto avait provoqué une intense douleur dans son corps à force de le secouer ainsi.

- Je ne t'ai pas ramené pour que tu profites de Sakura. Elle est amoureuse de toi, est-ce que tu en es conscient ? Bien sûr qu'elle accepte de se sacrifier pour ton clan ! Mais moi je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher sa vie ! Tu crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ?  
- Tu l'as dit, Naruto, murmura Sasuke calmement. _Tu _m'as ramené. Je n'ai rien demandé. Tu devrais te calmer, aussi, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir comme un petit chien à ce que demande le Conseil. Et s'ils doivent me tuer, qu'ils me tuent.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, soudainement figé et Sasuke en profita pour se dégager. Mais le blond reprit ses esprits et le frappa de nouveau, en plein ventre. Sasuke ne put cette fois retenir le cri de douleur que lui arracha le blond, avant de tomber une nouvelle fois par terre, plaquant une main à son ventre et se pliant automatiquement en deux.

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, lâcha Naruto, satisfait de le voir souffrir, avant de tourner les talons et quitter l'appartement.

Laissant un Sasuke douloureusement recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageants et très gentils! Pour ceux qui l'ont demandé, mon rythme de publication est très irrégulier, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma bêta pour avoir corrigé et lu ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise! AVERTISSEMENT: SCÈNE CHOQUANTE! ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR! **

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 2**

* * *

Naruto terminait son dixième verre. Il le reposa sur le comptoir avec la délicatesse naturelle d'un ogre et s'y appuya lourdement de ses coudes par la suite.

- P'tain, j'ai soif... grogna-t-il. Encore un, adressa-t-il au barman.

Le vieil homme qui essuyait un verre toisa le jeune Uzumaki avec un regard suspicieux et inquiet.

- Je pense que tu as assez bu comme ça, mon garçon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en plaquant sa paume sur la surface dure.

- Héé ! J'ai soif et je paye pour mes verres. Donnez-moi ce que je demande, c'est la moindre des choses !

Le barman soupira et obéit. Naruto se remit à boire en fermant les yeux, savourant le goût de l'alcool fort dévaler dans sa gorge et le brûler. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants tandis qu'il essayait de chasser ses problèmes.

Déjà une semaine depuis que la sentence de Sasuke avait été annoncée, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. À accepter ça. C'était absolument injuste pour Sakura. Et pour lui... Il avait toujours aimé la jeune fille, de tout son cœur, dévoué envers elle plus que pour quiconque. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle remarque finalement ses sentiments une fois qu'il aurait tenu sa promesse, une fois que Sasuke serait de retour. C'était un peu une façon de montrer à Sakura à quel point il l'aimait. Était-ce trop demandé que de vouloir qu'on le remercie ? Qu'on le respecte ? Qu'on lui donne ce qu'il méritait pour avoir ramené ce bâtard de Sasuke ? Non. L'Uchiha était là, désormais, et Sakura, qui avait pourtant pleuré sur l'épaule de Naruto, était maintenant prête à s'offrir à lui.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il était de nouveau seul. Abandonné derrière. Sans même un seul merci...

- Vous avez entendu ça, à propos d'Uchiha-san ?

Naruto essuya un mince filet de sa boisson qui avait coulé sur son menton, et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Sasuke, prononcé par une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit quatre jeunes kunoichis d'environ 14 ans qui bavardaient autour d'une table.

- Oui, il paraît que le Conseil l'a obligé à rebâtir son clan.  
- Ooh, j'ai aussi entendu ça ! C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé.

L'une d'elles se mit à glousser, les joues roses.

- Si je n'étais pas si jeune, je me serais portée volontaire. Il est si craquant, et avec un homme comme lui, c'est assuré que mes enfants seront magnifiques !  
- C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau, mais il reste quand même un déserteur...  
- On s'en fiche !

Naruto serra la mâchoire puis se retourna. Ses yeux brumeux se perdirent un instant dans le brouillard, puis il posa un billet sur le comptoir et partit en chancelant.

Sasuke, Sasuke, toujours Sasuke... Si beau, si parfait. Tout tournait toujours autour de lui... Qu'il soit traitre, qu'il soit arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste, il était le centre d'attention... et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Il marcha dans la rue comme un vieillard sans sa canne. L'alcool qui bouillait dans son sang le rendait brûlant. Habituellement, l'essence et la puissance de Kyubi dissipaient chaque substance alcoolisée de son système, mais là, il avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop. Il faudrait plus longtemps à son démon pour le débarrasser de cet état d'ivresse. Mais en cet instant, ça ne lui importait que très peu. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit en particulier, afin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et d'assouvir sa colère, sa douleur, et il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer.

Sasuke réussit finalement à s'assoir dans son lit, grimaçant à la douleur de sa cheville tordue et de son poignet qui n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Il relâcha sa respiration, une fois cette difficile étape passée, et se déplaça ensuite doucement jusqu'au centre du matelas. Il entreprit de s'installer dans les couvertures en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son poignet, déposant son pied dans une position confortable.

Il soupira lorsqu'il put enfin s'immobiliser et tenta de trouver un tant soit peu de repos. L'épuisement se faisait durement ressentir depuis que sa convalescence à l'hôpital était terminée et qu'il avait été fourré ici, dans un appartement, tout seul, à se démerder avec ses membres qui étaient encore à moitié brisés. Juste se mettre au lit était une véritable épreuve, avec un poignet sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre aucun poids, c'était sans parler de ses nombreux hématomes qui le faisaient souffrir, et sa tête qui ne cessait d'élancer en de vives douleurs...  
Il toucha doucement le pansement autour de son front et fit retomber ensuite son bras sur la couverture, fixant le plafond. S'il arrivait à trouver le sommeil, il se considérerait chanceux...

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour s'infiltrer par la fenêtre. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond déboula dans sa chambre et se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

- Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que se diriger maladroitement vers lui et bientôt il monta sur le lit et atterrit sur Sasuke, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Naruto, avec une expression à la fois curieuse et profondément énervée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Sasuke ravala sa salive, voyant le regard de Naruto. Perdu, voilé, enfiévré. Il était d'un bleu sombre, presque larmoyant. C'est alors qu'il sentit également la forte odeur d'alcool.

- T'es bourré ? Naruto, laisse-moi mainten...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Naruto l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait ! Sasuke écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres humides de Naruto presser les siennes. Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était même pas plaisant- pas que ça devait l'être, pensa Sasuke, confus, se mettant à rougir de ses propres pensées, se rappelant entre autres que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait les lèvres du blond avec les siennes- ce n'était qu'un contact froid et... gênant.

Il se reprit bien vite et voulut le repousser, mais Naruto approfondit le baiser en le forçant à ouvrir la bouche d'un coup de langue. Sasuke essaya de se concentrer tandis que la moiteur de la bouche du blond l'envoyait loin... très loin. L'une des mains bronzées se déplaça sur son poignet gauche et le ramena au-dessus de la tête brune afin de le dominer totalement, et ce geste réveilla Sasuke qui sortit de son choc en criant de douleur.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa main droite se plaqua sur le torse puissant et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Naruto revint à la charge en se penchant, allant nicher son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, le faisant frissonner. Il se mit à embrasser la peau sous l'oreille, laissant ses mains libres se balader sur le corps offert.

- Hé ! Tu m'entends ? grogna Sasuke en lui frappant le dos.

Il se débattait sous lui mais sa cheville tordue, son poignet blessé et le reste de son corps encore faible ne pouvaient rien contre le poids du blond complètement avachi sur lui.

Le jeune Uchiha se mordit les lèvres violemment afin de n'émettre aucun son, alors que Naruto jouait à il ne savait quel jeu stupide, à lui embrasser le cou comme s'ils étaient amants... Non, il fallait que ça cesse, il était complètement bourré, voilà.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui ? Idiot ! Pousses-toi à la fin !  
- Laisse-toi faire Sas'ke... ricana le blond. Personne ne se refuse à toi... pourquoi tu dirais non toi aussi ?

Cette phrase plongea Sasuke dans l'incompréhension totale. Pendant ce temps, Naruto poursuivit ses caresses insensées aux yeux du jeune homme sous lui qui tentait de comprendre. Ses bras reprirent finalement vie et il les passa autour des épaules de Naruto afin d'essayer une nouvelle fois de le repousser.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Lâche-moi. T'es bourré comme un vieil ivrogne, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Naruto se redressa et se repositionna au-dessus du brun, plaquant avec colère ses mains sur le lit de chaque côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci sursauta en plongeant de nouveau dans le regard fiévreux.

- La ferme ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! Laisse-toi faire.  
- Je ne suis pas ton jouet, siffla froidement Sasuke, les mains toujours sur les épaules de Naruto, il se remit à le pousser.

Cependant, même en étant complètement ivre, Naruto était en ce moment le plus fort. Il se pencha de nouveau.

- Tu es si parfait, Sas'ke... C'est ce que tout le monde dit, tu sais ?... Hahaha ! Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes, ces filles...Peut-être... que je n'ai qu'à te défigurer...  
- Quoi ?...

Sasuke vit rouge lorsque Naruto sortit de sa poche d'armes un kunaï, qu'il leva au-dessus de son visage.

- Range ça, immédiatement, dit-il.

Il ne savait pas si à ce stade, il devait paniquer. Naruto disait n'importe quoi. Il était clairement soumis à tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Et lui, il était soumis à la faiblesse de son corps. À ses blessures qui n'étaient pas du tout guéries. En bref, il était en mauvaise posture... très mauvaise... à juger de ce kunaï que le blond tenait comme un enfant avec un jouet, il était... en danger.

- Tututut... Sas'keee, on vient de commencer... Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle... tu sais... Teme...  
- Je ne trouve pas ça amusant ! Et comment as-tu pu entrer ? Il y a des gardes.  
- Je suis passé par la fenêtre, rigola Naruto. Tu ne m'as pas vu ?  
- Je vais hurler, idiot. Ils viendront et ils te jetteront dehors.

Naruto secoua la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ils ne viendront pas. Parce qu'ils ne t'entendront pas. J'ai juste à te...

Le blond lâcha le kunaï qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit métallique qui résonna, et leva les bras derrière sa tête. Sasuke comprit à retardement ce qu'il faisait :

- ...bâillonner la bouche avec mon bandeau...

Sasuke resta calme malgré la panique qui s'insinua en lui. Il resta silencieux, ce qui permit au blond de tranquillement défaire son bandeau. Et au moment où il s'en attendait le moins, Sasuke, qui avait silencieusement et discrètement levé la jambe, lui mit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Naruto s'arrêta en étouffant un cri, tombant vers l'arrière sur le lit. Sasuke en profita pour sortir du lit, mais il mit malencontreusement le mauvais pied au sol et sous la surprise, son pied se plia et il s'effondra misérablement en criant de douleur.

Naruto revint lentement le chercher, l'attrapant par la taille, il le balança sur le lit comme une légère petite peluche. Sasuke ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que cette affreuse souffrance de son pied qu'il était certain d'avoir cassé de nouveau. Les yeux fermés, il se mordit les lèvres violemment, la respiration saccadé. Le blond se pencha de nouveau sur lui, et avant que le brun ne puisse comprendre, il lui attachait le bandeau autour de la bouche.

Il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'en défaire, mais Naruto les attrapa et les releva au-dessus de sa tête. Son poignet endolori à son tour cassé de nouveau. Sasuke poussa un cri étouffé, ses yeux se fermant sous la douleur cuisante. Des larmes s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières.

- Elle t'aime... Sas'ke... Tu m'as tout pris encore une fois... geignit Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit avec un serrement au cœur que le blond pleurait. Il respira difficilement en entendant ses paroles. Des paroles vraies, malgré lui. Il savait qu'il parlait de Sakura, de leur coéquipière qui était amoureuse de lui depuis leur enfance. Naruto était amoureux d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, lui ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il se sentit quand même cruellement coupable. Même s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les sentiments de cette fille, Naruto souffrait. À cause de lui. Et puis, il l'avait quand même fait souffrir de bien d'autres façons...

Le visage en pleurs de Naruto fit étrangement oublier à Sasuke la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce fut pourquoi il ne vit pas arriver ce que le blond préparait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit baisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon qu'il écarquilla les yeux de panique. Ensuite, Naruto lui écarta brusquement les jambes. Non, non ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Que comptait-il faire ?

- Elles t'aiment toutes, Sas'ke... Ces filles... Elles sont toutes prêtes à s'offrir à toi... Qu'est-ce que tu as que je n'ai pas hein ?

Naruto s'interrompit pour renifler bruyamment.

- Hein !? Dis-moi ! lâcha-t-il plus fortement. Dis-moi, bâtard !...

Sasuke était vraiment perdu. Les jambes écartées par les bons soins de Naruto, le corps humilié et dominé, contrôlé, il ne put que subir. Bientôt, même, Naruto lui retira ses vêtements, ceux du bas uniquement. Il vit également le sexe du blond apparaître, ce qui acheva de le terroriser. Son souffle était rapide, son cœur battait des pompes incroyables. Il tremblait tandis que Naruto se penchait vers lui, son souffle chaud sur son visage ne l'apaisait pas du tout. Il murmura à son oreille :

- Peut-être que je découvrirai enfin pourquoi... Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose au fond de toi qui les rend toutes dingues... Je suis vraiment impatient de savoir, tu sais...

Lorsque Naruto le pénétra furieusement à sec, son corps se brisa et il hurla, une souffrance vive et à l'état pure vrillant chaque nerf à l'intérieur de lui.

Toute sa vie bascula cette nuit-là, de la plus violente et la plus douloureuse des façons.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Guest: Oui, ça risque d'être ça. Je suis désolée.**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour les reviews! Ils me font très plaisir. Voici la suite, donc, qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 3**

* * *

Son corps était en lambeaux. Ou du moins, il en avait la sensation. Sa cheville élançait douloureusement, une souffrance vive, qui le brûlait autant que celle qui se trouvait... là. Un endroit auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment songé auparavant. Un endroit intime, si intime qu'il n'y avait jamais porté attention, qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être agressé là. C'était une chose que l'on associait souvent aux filles. C'était les filles qui étaient plus menacées que les hommes d'être... Et désormais, il se sentait sale, souillé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été retourné, déchiré, ouvert, dénudé au monde entier.

Depuis que Naruto s'était retiré, depuis qu'il avait sentit son membre épais glisser en dehors de son corps, –une sensation si dégoûtante qu'il en avait eu un haut-le-cœur– il tremblait et ne cessait de trembler. Le blond, quant à lui, s'était étalé à ses côtés et s'était aussitôt mis à ronfler. Sasuke avait tiré la couverture sur son torse et s'était éloigné, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, jusqu'au bord du lit, le plus loin possible du corps endormi à ses côtés. Il n'était déjà plus là. Son esprit divaguait ailleurs, pour échapper à l'agonie dont il avait été la victime. Ses jambes lourdes et souillées de sang, et de cette autre substance que Naruto avait éjectée en lui, s'étaient pliées et il avait tenté misérablement de se blottir contre lui-même, et seulement à ce moment-là, il leva ses mains vers sa bouche et retira le bandeau de Naruto, qui avait son odeur. Il le jeta sur le blond d'un mouvement mécanique, lent et systématique.

Le sommeil ne vint pas. Il était pourtant très fatigué, il avait les paupières lourdes et il avait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Il avait peur aussi. Un peu.

Mais surtout, c'était des questionnements à n'en plus finir qui l'empêchait de tomber endormi. Que venait-il juste de se passer ? Pourquoi Naruto avait-il fait ça ? Jamais il n'avait cru que ce petit blond si doux, si... respectable, pouvait commettre ce genre d'acte. Violer... quelqu'un. Bon, il était bourré. Il était si pathétique que Sasuke avait songé brièvement au fait que Naruto ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais rapidement il avait chassé cette pensée, afin de se rappeler que Naruto l'avait quand même agressé sexuellement. Qu'il l'avait violé sans ménagement.

Quand l'aube pointa dehors, et qu'il sentit Naruto commencer à s'agiter, il tenta de se lever. Pas question qu'il le voit comme ça. Si son petit cerveau réussissait à se rappeler de quelque chose, ce serait en le voyant dans cet état. S'il agissait normalement, cet imbécile n'en saurait jamais rien.

En serrant des dents, il se redressa, mais une douleur vive dans ses reins le freina. Il posa sa main qui n'était pas blessée sur le bord du lit et se hissa jusqu'à être assis, puis se leva lentement, ne mettant pas de poids sur sa cheville brisée. Il sautilla misérablement jusqu'à la salle de bain, respirant difficilement et endurant la douleur dans le bas de son dos, douleur qui venait d'être réveillée brusquement. Ou alors n'avait-elle jamais cessée depuis que Naruto avait commencé à le pilonner sans se retenir ?

Il prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le lavabo de la salle de bain, devant lequel il se planta, et alluma la lumière. Enfin, il put voir les hématomes sur ses avant-bras, les marques des mains du blond sans doute. Il se mordit la lèvre violemment et tenta de contenir sa colère, mais surtout sa honte d'avoir été si faible. Il avait l'air de quoi maintenant ? D'un petit agneau vulnérable ?

Quand il leva la tête vers son reflet, il eut sa réponse. Un mort. Il avait l'air d'un mort. Sa peau n'avait jamais été si pâle, surtout avec les profonds et larges cernes violets sous ses yeux. Ses yeux vides, fatigués. Tandis que ses cheveux noirs étaient dans tous leurs états, ébouriffés, lâchés dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit l'eau et glissa une main tremblante sous le jet, et il tenta de placer ses mèches, ignorant son regard, ignorant les marques sur sa peau. Mais ce fut un lamentable échec, puisqu'il retomba dans ses propres yeux.

En se regardant, il se remit à penser. À quoi ? À ce viol, qu'il venait de subir. Il essaya de démêler tout, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

- Tss, lâcha-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ce qui restait.

Et maintenant, il pleurait ? En se regardant, en regardant ses traits, son visage, ses yeux, il se rappela qui il était. Un déserteur, un « enfoiré » pour citer Naruto lui-même. Il avait fait du mal au blond, à Sakura, à tous ceux qui croyaient en lui. Il avait trahi ce village. Peut-être... qu'il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être...

Non. Il secoua la tête. Non. Il était la victime là. Naruto l'avait...

Naruto.

Cet imbécile avait beau être... imbécile, justement, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Sasuke en était persuadé. Il avait toujours été si... candide, si naïf, si idiot. Sasuke ne le connaissait pas autant, mais il était certain d'une chose à propos du blond, c'était qu'il n'était pas un violeur. Et pourtant, il... en avait été un cette nuit.

Sasuke secoua la tête, étourdi, et se retint au bord du comptoir. Quand l'étourdissement passa, il réalisa l'état de ses jambes, ce mélange de sang et de... ça, il décida de se diriger vers la douche.

Naruto gémit longuement tout en se déplaçant sur le lit. Le bruit lointain de l'eau de la douche qui chutait le réveilla. Ça sonnait comme un marteau-piqueur, bruyant et désagréable. Il grimaçait tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Sa main se porta automatiquement à sa masse de cheveux blonds et il se frotta la tête, une vive douleur se faisant aussitôt ressentir dans son crâne. Mais c'est lorsqu'il crut vomir qu'il bondit debout, chancelant et étourdi, afin de chercher à atteindre vainement la salle de bain.

Il vomit au milieu de la chambre, à quatre pattes. Ses bras tremblants le hissèrent ensuite et il tenta de s'assoir.

- Bordel... souffla-t-il.

Il se releva et vit de nouveau les murs tourner. Il chercha un mur d'une main mais n'en trouvant pas, il se dirigea d'une démarche assez pathétique vers le lit où il s'effondra.

Quand il se mit à se sentir un peu mieux, la douleur à sa tête toujours bien présente, cela dit, il se releva et s'assit au milieu des draps. Il regarda tout autour. Non, ce n'était pas chez lui. Où était-il donc ? Il ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Et...

Naruto baissa la tête en réalisant qu'il avait le pantalon et les sous-vêtements légèrement descendus. En voyant son sexe sorti, il rougit violemment en s'empressant de se rhabiller. Bordel mais pourquoi était-il dénudé ainsi dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il se rappela alors vaguement du bar dans lequel il avait commandé plusieurs verres de saké. Qu'il avait tous ingurgités.

Voilà, il s'était saoulé. C'était pour ça, la nausée, la migraine terrible.

Naruto posa sa main sur sa tête et afficha une moue.

- Putain ça fait mal...

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta alors et Naruto se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ravala sa salive, ne voulant pas penser au fait qu'il s'était saoulé et qu'il avait le pantalon descendu suffisamment pour que son sexe soit dénudé. Que s'était-il passé pour l'amour de Dieu ? Il avait si mal à la tête, il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir, et à part le vieil homme du bar, c'était le trou noir.

Mais il se leva tout de même afin de nettoyer le dégât qu'il avait fait en dégueulant. Il se dirigea hors de la chambre, stressé à savoir qui il allait retrouvé en y revenant – cette personne avait visiblement terminée sa douche. En entrant dans ce qui ressemblait à la cuisine, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Cette cuisine! Il était dans l'appartement Sasuke! L'appartement que l'on lui avait refilé!

- Putain, il va me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute en se dépêchant de revenir nettoyer.

Il prit du papier sur le comptoir et courut à la chambre. Il s'affaira pendant que l'enfoiré faisait il ne savait quoi à la salle de bain. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'eau avait cessé, que fabriquait-il donc ? Il eut heureusement le temps de terminer son nettoyage et il put revenir s'installer dans le lit afin de calmer sa migraine. Prêt à affronter Sasuke ? Pas vraiment. Il imaginait déjà sa tête et son humeur désobligeante. Il était certain qu'il était débarqué chez lui la veille, en gueulant comme le crétin bourré qu'il avait sûrement été. Il avait très probablement embêté l'Uchiha...

- Je suis vraiment irrécupérable ! lâcha-t-il, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, sa migraine ne se calmant pas du tout. Il se vit bientôt obligé de retourner à la cuisine afin de dévaliser les armoires. Il y avait sûrement de l'aspirine pas loin... c'était insupportable cette douleur !

La raison pour laquelle, de son côté, Sasuke mettait tout ce temps, était qu'il tentait de remettre ses vêtements. Sa cheville le faisait horriblement souffrir et c'était sans parler du bas de son dos. Il avait également entendu du mouvement et n'était pas pressé de faire face au blond. Quelle réaction aurait-il ? Et comment le blond réagirait ? Et si Naruto avait, par malheur, tous ses souvenirs ? Est-ce qu'il était encore fâché contre lui ? Le détestait-il réellement cette fois, était-il décidé à le faire souffrir maintenant ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit les pas du blond se rapprocher, revenir dans la chambre. Maintenant habillé, il s'appuyait contre le comptoir. Il sursauta violemment quand deux petits coups retentirent sur la porte. Instinctivement, et sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme se décala et s'éloigna de la porte le plus possible, même si elle était verrouillée. Il tremblait et son cœur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire.

- Euh... Sas'ke ?

Il se tendit de tout son corps.

- Oï... Teme... Euh, je... T'es là ?

Sasuke roula des yeux à cette phrase. Il avait sûrement entendu la douche, où voulait-il qu'il soit ?

- Sasuke, c'est... Est-ce que tu as de l'aspirine par hasard ? Ma tête va exploser !

Il sentit son corps se détendre, ses poings se desserrer. Naruto ne se rappelait de rien, c'était certain.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?  
- J-J'ai presque terminé, va-t'en, laisse-moi, lança-t-il.

Il grimaça au son de sa voix, rauque, brisée. Il espéra que le blond n'ait rien remarqué.

- Ok ! Teme. Je t'attends à la cuisine, d'accord ?  
- Peu importe.  
- Tu... t'es malade, Sasuke ? Ta voix... elle sonne ...  
- Non, ça va. Va t'en, je te dis.

Le blond acquiesça et s'éloigna, rejoignit la cuisine où il s'effondra sur une chaise, s'appuyant aussitôt la tête sur la table.

Il se demandait vraiment si Sasuke n'était pas malade. Sa voix était vraiment bizarre. Et pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans la salle de bain? Il se souvint soudainement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de la dernière semaine qui s'était écoulée, durant laquelle il avait été si fâché contre Sasuke. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se rappelant l'avoir frappé durement ici même dans cette cuisine. Alors que le brun était déjà blessé. Mince alors, il avait été un ami exécrable !

Il interrompit ses pensées quand il vit arriver Sasuke. Ce dernier avançait péniblement et ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit le comptoir, où il s'appuya, que Naruto se rappela de sa cheville foulée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il bondit debout.

- Laisse-moi t'aider !  
- Non ! lâcha Sasuke aussitôt, l'air soudainement terrorisé. Ça va. Reste... reste là. Je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Arrête de faire l'entêté, tu aurais besoin de béquilles, merde! Je vais dire à Tsunade de t'en procurer. Tu ne peux pas marcher sinon.  
- J'arrive très bien à marcher merci, grogna froidement le brun.

Brun qui se tendit quand il vit Naruto s'approcher. Le blond avait l'air normal, ses grands yeux bleus plus purs que jamais. Rien à voir avec le regard pratiquement rouge de cette nuit, rien à voir avec l'agresseur qu'il avait été.

Mais il recula malgré tout contre le comptoir alors que Naruto se plaçait devant lui, prêt à lui venir en aide.

- Ça va, alors ? demanda le blond.

Il acquiesça, fuyant le regard bleuté.

- T'es sûr ?  
- Puisque je te le dis !  
- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Teme! S'exclama Naruto. C'est juste que t'as l'air... Je veux dire, on dirait que tu viens d'avoir un cauchemar où j'sais pas quoi. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Honnêtement, je suis ton ami, tu peux me le dire. Et puis, tu trembles sans t'arrêter.

Sasuke croisa malgré lui les yeux profondément sincères du blond qui le bouleversèrent un moment. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler de la violence de son acte et il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, secouant la tête et baissant le menton afin que ses cheveux cachent ses yeux.

- Ça va, souffla-t-il.  
- Tu sais, Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. J'ai été un imbécile, ces derniers jours. Je t'ai fait la gueule pour quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas responsable. C'est que... tu sais... Ça m'a mis en colère qu'ils vous forcent à... Toi et Sakura-chan...  
- Je sais, le coupa sèchement Sasuke. Tu aimes Sakura et tu me détestes, j'ai compris.  
- Quoi ? Non, je ne te déteste pas ! Tu ne comprends rien ! T'es mon ami, tu sais. Et oui... j'aime Sakura-chan, avoua le blond en rougissant et en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Et je me suis senti... un peu rejeté. Tu vois. Elle... ne voit que toi. Depuis toujours.  
- Tu m'en vois navré, murmura Sasuke d'une voix neutre, qui ne contenait ni haine, ni moquerie, ni sincérité, ni arrogance.

Une voix tout simplement vide. Naruto attendit en silence, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, il était même surpris du manque de haine dans la voix et dans le regard de son ami. C'était comme si tout sentiment, positif ou négatif avait disparu. Tout simplement évaporé. Puis, Sasuke ajouta, étrangement plus détendu en fixant ses pieds :

- Je n'ai pas d'aspirine.  
- Ah !... Et à propos d'hier soir, Sasuke, je... Je t'ai pas trop embêté ? Je ... je ne me rappelle de rien, en fait.  
- ...Tu m'as empêché de dormir, c'est tout.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Hm.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en observant Sasuke. Ce dernier était vraiment bizarre. Il était tendu, reculé contre le comptoir et baissait la tête devant lui. Il _baissait_la tête. Sasuke Uchiha. C'était étrange, inhabituel et très certainement anormal.

Mais il décida de ne pas le pousser à bout. Qui sait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sasuke ? Il venait de passer trois années plutôt difficiles, avait faillit mourir des mains de son ancêtre et désormais on l'obligeait à avoir des enfants avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas – qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça, au final. Naruto n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça, ayant été trop en colère. Mais c'était aussi difficile pour Sasuke que pour les autres... et même si ça faisait mal, Sasuke avait raison, dans un sens... Il n'avait rien demandé.

Et s'il avait vraiment l'intention de se laisser exécuter par le village ? Non ! Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami, pas question. Sasuke avait beau être un déserteur, il l'avait abandonné derrière pour suivre son chemin pavé de sang et de vengeance, il avait beau l'avoir fait souffrir, il restait son frère de cœur, son seul vrai ami. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter de le perdre...

L'idée était en elle-même si insupportable que Naruto soupira profondément. Avec toutes ces pensées, sa tête n'allait pas mieux...

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

**Reviews:**

**Merci à tous, encore une fois! Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 4**

* * *

- Pardon ? s'écria Ino.

Sakura s'empressa de la faire taire, regardant, affolée, tout autour afin de s'assurer que son amie blonde n'avait pas attiré d'oreille indiscrète. Les deux jeunes amies étaient assises sur une table dehors, sur la terrasse de l'hôpital. Sakura travaillait aujourd'hui et Ino était venue la voir durant sa pause à la demande de la rose, celle-ci ayant quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à entendre ça...

- Mais... Comment ? Ils ont pas le droit de vous faire ça.  
- Ils ont tous les droits, Ino. Ils dirigent ce village...

Ino vit dans le front plissé de son amie que celle-ci vivait visiblement mal la chose. Elle fronça ses sourcils pâles, ne comprenant pas. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle était éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke. Désormais, on l'obligeait à avoir des enfants avec lui. Pour une fille amoureuse, ce n'était pas la pire des sentences non ? Ino se pencha et posa sa paume sur la main fraîche de Sakura, qui releva la tête, en même temps que ses deux émeraudes troublés.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien, pourquoi ?  
- Je te connais Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui t'embête dans toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire, ouais c'est nul qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis, mais... Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils ont tous les droits, et c'est irréversible... Mais, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire... Sasuke-kun... Tu le connais bien, au fond. Même s'il est déserteur aujourd'hui, même s'il nous a trahis. Au fond de lui il est encore le garçon qu'on a connu, non ? Alors où est le problème ?

Sakura écouta sa meilleure amie, très attentive, puis lorsqu'elle termina, elle inspira et soupira, éloignant son regard sur le bâtiment de l'hôpital derrière Ino.

- Le problème n'est pas là. C'est que je ne suis pas sûre si mes sentiments sont encore les mêmes. Et il est différent, tu sais, Ino. Il... et il y a Naruto-kun. Il m'aime, et je ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir alors qu'il a tant fait pour moi.  
- Tu auras du temps pour y penser. Ils vont te faire habiter avec Sasuke-kun, non ? À ses côtés, tu vas vite redevenir folle de lui ! Tu vas même tomber enceinte de lui ! Hahaha, finalement, tu me l'auras piqué, hein, sale Haruno ! rigola Ino, tendrement. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Naruto. Il se trouvera une petite amie et t'oubliera bien vite.

Sakura, de nouveau, écouta son amie, religieusement, essayant de se réconforter dans ses paroles. Et avec un fin rougissement, elle repensa à Sasuke, et n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir des sentiments très forts qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour le bel Uchiha. Elle sourit, gênée à l'idée de « tomber enceinte de lui », et acquiesça aux mots d'Ino.

- Tu as raison... J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui.  
- Alors saisis cette occasion en or que vient de te donner la vie ! s'exclama Ino, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de tout me raconter !

Elle repartit d'un rire qui entraîna bientôt l'autre jeune femme.

* * *

Sasuke observait le regard bleu de son compagnon, le corps de nouveau crispé de tous ses muscles. Le blond était près, trop près. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller à la fin? Il avait tellement envie de disparaître, de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre ou alors de retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et... et prendre une autre douche.

À regarder Naruto, il avait la sensation de le sentir encore en lui, de sentir encore la puissance et la cruauté de chacun de ses coups de butoir, de sentir ses grandes mains qui avaient retenus ses poignets, désormais couverts de bleus (et le gauche toujours dans un lamentable état). Il s'était débattu avec toutes les maigres forces qu'il avait, essayant d'échapper à la souffrance pure qui habitait son corps. Ça avait duré, quoi, quelques minutes ? Oui, quelques minutes, avant que le blond ne se libère en lui. Mais ces minutes avaient été horriblement longues. Il avait eut l'impression que ça durait des heures, un supplice qui ne voulait pas finir... Pendant qu'il était violé, Sasuke s'était irrité la gorge à force d'hurler et ce même s'il avait la bouche bâillonnée.

À l'instant, Naruto paraissait inquiet et... – aussi difficile soit-il de l'admettre – terriblement idiot et désemparé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, de ce qu'il _lui _avait fait. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'était donc pas son agresseur qui était planté droit devant lui, si ? C'était... un autre. C'était Naruto. Était-ce réconfortant ? Si peu...

Sasuke ravala sa salive dans sa gorge encore brûlante d'avoir trop crié. Quoiqu'il en soit, il demeura figé, immobile en attendant que quelque chose se passe, en attendant que Naruto daigne s'éloigner. Mais l'imbécile ne semblait pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs... Jamais il ne devrait découvrir la vérité. Jamais.

- Sasuke, fit alors la voix grave du blond, celui-ci toussotant ensuite pour s'éclaircir les cordes vocales.

L'interpellé fit de son mieux pour fuir le regard azur.

- Grimpe sur mon dos, je t'emmène aux urgences.  
- Je n'ai envie de voir personne, murmura Sasuke tout bas.  
- On ne va pas à l'hôpital pour passer le bonjour, Sas'ke. Mais bien pour te procurer des béquilles et te soigner!  
- Je vais très bien, ronchonna le brun en se retournant.

Mais Naruto, énervé, lui attrapa instinctivement le coude afin de le retourner, n'en ayant pas terminé avec lui.

- Non mais tu es vraiment têtu, tu le sais ça ?

Sasuke sentit tout son corps sursauter au contact de la peau du blond sur la sienne. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa tandis que, pris de panique, il se dégagea de cette étreinte qui lui rappela chaque instant de son viol.

Naruto le relâcha aussitôt, surpris de cette réaction, et Sasuke eut le malheur de mettre du poids sur la mauvaise cheville en voulant reprendre équilibre, et il s'effondra au sol en un cri de douleur.

Naruto secoua la tête en s'autorisant un petit rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de flipper comme ça ? J'allais pas te bouffer, idiot.

Sasuke grimaçait de douleur tout en retenant un cri de colère. Il était à sa limite. Vraiment à sa limite. Bientôt, il allait craquer et hurler, et détruire tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se détestait d'être aussi fragile, d'être blessé de partout et d'avoir mal dans toutes les petites fibres de son corps. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir marcher tout seul, ne pas pouvoir se relever tout seul. Il détestait Naruto, surtout, il le détestait profondément...

Voyant le regard peu amène de l'Uchiha – en réalité, il était telle une bombe à retardement, un chien enragé qui allait vous sauter à la gorge à tout moment et qui était impossible à prévoir –, Naruto eut un petit sourire prudent.

- Je... vais t'aider à te relever, Teme... Ne ... ne me fais pas de mal, ok ?

Naruto tendit ses mains prudemment.

- Mais aide-moi à la fin, grogna Sasuke, j'ai pas l'intention de camper ici !

Naruto s'exécuta et aida son ami à se relever. Aussitôt sur pieds, Sasuke s'éloigna du blond en évitant de nouveau son regard. Celui-ci trouva cela bien étrange mais décida de ne pas en faire toute une histoire.

Il vit Sasuke se frictionner les bras inconsciemment alors qu'il réfléchissait à il ne savait quoi, et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua les bleus, qui couvraient la peau pâle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sasuke avait été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, où il avait été en convalescence pendant quatre semaines. Les hématomes laissés par Madara devaient avoir disparus depuis le temps, et dans son souvenir, la semaine dernière, ils étaient très pâles... alors d'où ils sortaient, ceux-là, très foncés, même violacés ?

- Tu... montes sur mon dos ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un interminable silence, décidant de ne pas s'en faire pour ça non plus, même s'il était très curieux maintenant.

Est-ce que les gardes étaient venus le tabasser pour se faire plaisir ? Non, les gardes étaient professionnels, ils ne feraient pas une chose comme ça... Même si Naruto était conscient que Sasuke avait beaucoup d'ennemis, ici à Konoha, que beaucoup de ninjas lui en voulaient encore de sa trahison. Mais qui ?... Naruto serra les poings, à regarder son ami, à l'apparence si fragile, et sentit la colère monter. Peu importe ce que Sasuke avait fait, peu importe que la haine des gens à l'égard de Sasuke soit totalement justifiée... S'en prendre à quelqu'un qui était loin de pouvoir se défendre, c'était lâche... Tellement lâche ! Surtout pour des ninjas !

Sasuke, de son côté, réfléchit longuement à la situation et à la demande de Naruto. Autant pouvait-il détester profondément la situation, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix. Sa cheville était en morceaux, il en avait la sensation. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il allait devoir laisser ce crétin l'emmener à l'hôpital. Serrer les poings et réprimer son dégoût, sa peur – qui était plus forte que lui, malheureusement – et espérer que bientôt il serait de retour ici isolé du reste du monde et surtout loin de Naruto.

- Bon... souffla-t-il en plongeant enfin dans le regard bleu totalement perdu du blond. Mais fais gaffe, ça fait vraiment mal.

Naruto eut un sourire idiot avant de se retourner et de s'accroupir.

- T'inquiète mon gars, je vais faire attention ! Aller monte !

Sasuke soupira et se laissa emporter.

* * *

La cinquième Hokage était occupée à soigner un ninja fraîchement rentré de mission, quand une infirmière vint la trouver pour lui annoncer que le jeune Uchiha venait d'arriver à l'hôpital en compagnie de ses gardes et de Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade lui dit qu'elle était occupée, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de changer ses pansements (elle s'était souvenu qu'elle avait dû y aller dans la soirée d'hier, mais qu'elle avait oublié, endormie après quelques verres alcoolisés), mais la jeune femme lui soutira qu'il était en piteux état et que le blondinet chialait que le service était lent et que son ami avait vraiment besoin de soin.

La reine des limaces roula des yeux en ronchonnant. Elle refila à Sakura, qui était à ses côtés, ce qu'elle était en train de faire et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, à la salle d'attente. Effectivement, là se trouvait tout ce petit monde : Naruto, qui semblait avoir cessé de chialer et qui bavardait bruyamment avec un Sasuke de très mauvaise humeur qui fixait le vide en n'écoutant absolument pas ce que racontait le blond, puis finalement les gardes qui étaient à la charge du déserteur. La vieille femme observa un moment le jeune Uchiha, avant de s'approcher d'eux. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'elle regardait ses immenses cernes, sa peau très, très livide et sa mine... étrangement crispée. Il avait les bras croisés serrés sur son torse et il était droit et presque sur la défensive.

Elle s'avança finalement vers eux, coupant un Naruto qui bondit debout dès qu'il la vit.

- Ah vous voilà, ba-chan !  
- Je suis désolée, Sasuke, déclara d'une voix ferme Tsunade. Je devais passer changer tes pansements hier soir, mais j'ai eu... d'autres plans. Je vais te les faire aujourd'hui. Venez, dit-elle ensuite en s'adressant à tout le monde.

Sasuke regarda l'hokage, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle devait passer hier soir ? Alors... Peut-être que... ça... ce que Naruto lui avait fait n'aurait jamais eut lieu ? Pendant un moment, il ressentit une espèce de haine incontrôlée vis-à-vis de Tsunade, mais il la contint, puisque Naruto s'empressa de retenir la médic-nin lorsque celle-ci se retournait.

- Non, ba-chan, en fait, c'est... On est venu ici parce que Sasuke a besoin de béquilles.  
- De béquilles ? s'étonna Tsunade en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Sa cheville est presque guérie Naruto. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il peut marcher dessus.

Naruto parut passablement idiot pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Après tout, c'était vrai ce que venait de dire Tsunade et il le réalisa à l'instant. Sa cheville... Ces derniers jours, Sasuke marchait. Il y avait déjà un moment que sa foulure, causée par Madara Uchiha, était guérie ou du moins vachement améliorée.

- Euh... bah...

Il se passa une main derrière la tête en regardant Sasuke, qui lui aussi le regarda. Puis, comme si Sasuke avait eu pitié de lui, il parla enfin, de sa voix rauque, après avoir ravalé sa salive nerveusement. Il avait le cœur battant à vive allure, et la sensation que la vraie raison était inscrite sur son front à gros caractères.

- Je suis tombé hier. J'ai pas fait attention et...  
- Très bien, fit Tsunade. Suivez-moi, dans ce cas, je vais t'ausculter la cheville pendant que nous y serons.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à une chambre d'auscultation, Naruto laissa entendre à Sasuke d'être plus prudent, et de faire attention à lui, mais le brun l'ignora.

Tsunade indiqua aux gardes de se planter à l'entrée et de ne laisser personne les déranger. Une fois seule avec les deux garçons, elle installa Sasuke sur le lit et lui fit étendre la jambe. Elle dit à Naruto de se mettre de l'autre côté pour éviter de la déranger, ce que le blondinet fit, tandis que Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait encore là celui-là. Pourquoi était-il si préoccupé par son bien-être ? Il ne pouvait pas aller retrouver sa chère Sakura ? Il en avait marre de le voir. Il se sentait fébrile en sa présence, il tremblait, certes légèrement, et avait cette peur en lui qui ne le quittait pas et ça l'énervait au plus haut point d'être... comme ça. De se sentir comme une constante victime...

- Tu dis que tu es tombé ? demanda Tsunade en défaisant la sandale de la cheville enflée, prenant mille et une précautions en imaginant à quel point ce devait être douloureux.

Sasuke opina de la tête.

- Tu me dis la vérité ?  
- Si je mentais je me serais trouvé quelque chose de plus digne, croyez-moi, lâcha Sasuke, cynique.

Tsunade réprima un profond soupir, puis regarda Naruto qui avait l'air stupide, comme d'habitude, mais terriblement concentré et inquiet pour son ami.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas plutôt bagarré avec lui ? ajouta Tsunade en retournant son attention vers Sasuke. Ça ressemble plutôt à quelque chose de brutal. Ta cheville est complètement tordue. Ça prendra d semaines, si ce n'est plus, pour guérir.  
- Mais j'étais ivre mort, hier soir, s'exclama alors Naruto avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre. Je t'ai sûrement bousculé ! Je me rappelle que je n'étais pas d'humeur.  
- Ivre ? répéta Tsunade, incrédule et curieuse.

Sasuke eut envie d'hurler en regardant les deux têtes blondes devant lui. Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils n'allaient pas se mettre à deux contre lui ? Pour les faire taire, il se décida rapidement à raconter ce qu'ils voulaient entendre :

- Bon, très bien, oui Naruto tu m'as poussé. T'es content ?

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles. Tsunade les regarda tous les deux, sceptique, avant de partir chercher de la glace. Elle revint et la posa sur la cheville blessée. Pendant ce temps, Naruto fondit en excuses, la culpabilité possédant ses grands yeux bleus.

Bientôt, Sasuke craqua et grogna au blond de se taire, de la fermer, et une dispute éclata entre les deux garçons, rapidement tue par Tsunade qui vivait aussi un lendemain de veille, légèrement moins difficile que celui de Naruto, cela dit. Le jeune homme lui demanda d'ailleurs, entre deux insultes, si elle allait pouvoir lui donner de l'aspirine puissance cent mille, parce que sa tête lui faisait la sensation d'une bombe atomique prête à éclater.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que Tsunade changeait les pansements de Sasuke, sur le torse, entre autres, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sans parler des hématomes sur la peau blanche, hématomes qu'elle aurait juré être pratiquement disparus la dernière fois, elle assista à une scène qui la fit froncer ses sourcils.

Naruto, qui s'était penché pour observer son travail, curieux comme un enfant, avait posé sa main sans s'en rendre compte sur le matelas, près de celle du brun. Et alors, Sasuke, en sentant le blond le frôler légèrement, chose que le blond ne remarqua pas lui-même, sursauta très imperceptiblement et se décala de quelques bons centimètres. Tsunade le remarqua, puisqu'elle était près du jeune homme, et trouva cette réaction assez... spéciale. Ce fut, entre autres, à cause de cette réaction qu'elle garda l'œil ouvert et qu'elle put remarquer qu'après, et pendant tout le temps qu'elle lui vérifiait ses plaies, le jeune Uchiha tremblait, de tout son corps.

Après environ une heure, elle termina de le soigner et lui suggéra de rester pour l'après-midi, afin qu'il se repose. Elle devait aussi aller lui chercher des béquilles. Elle sortit au moment où entrèrent Sakura et Ino. Naruto tourna la tête vers elles tandis que Sasuke s'allongeait, épuisé et frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller se cacher sous les couvertures chez lui.

- Sakura-chan ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond.  
- Salut Naruto, lança Sakura en s'arrêtant près du lit. J'amène quelqu'un qui aimerait bien dire bonjour à Sasuke-kun.

Ino jeta un regard vers Sasuke qui lui, ne la regarda que quelques secondes. Elle se mit à rougir tout en se baissant pour chuchoter quelque chose à Sakura. Comme il était encore plus beau, comme son regard sombre et mystérieux n'avait pas changé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Naruto les observa un instant puis jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il.  
- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, fit Ino d'une voix un peu... ridiculement sensuelle. Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de retour au village. Nous sommes tous vraiment heureux, en fait, de te retrouver.

Sasuke, ennuyé, acquiesça vaguement sans dire un mot, trouvant la jeune fille passablement idiote. Il se rallongea, s'étant quelque peu redressé.

- Sasuke-kun, tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Sakura en s'approchant.

« Sasuke-kun » ne répondit pas. Il tenta de se retourner sur le flanc, afin de dormir un peu – ce qui n'était qu'une façon de faire comprendre à son comité de visiteur qu'il voulait être seul – mais il grimaça de douleur, sa cheville bougeant malencontreusement dans le processus.

Naruto aperçut sa douleur et regarda aussitôt les deux filles.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser se reposer, dit-il. Venez, laissons-le tranquille un peu.

Sakura et Ino acceptèrent et sortirent, suivies par Naruto. Le jeune homme, avant de quitter définitivement, lança un dernier regard... étrangement inquiet vers Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait tellement... « Fragile » était le seul mot qui venait à Naruto, et ce depuis le réveil ce matin. Ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le voir comme ça... Sasuke, Sasuke si fort, et si solide, le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu, il ne l'avait jamais vu si affaibli.

Souhaitant le revoir sur pieds très bientôt, Naruto partit rejoindre les deux filles, une étrange sensation de culpabilité l'étreignant fortement pour l'état dans lequel était Sasuke...

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

Reviews:

**lilicat:** Oh vraiment? *o* Merci c'est très gentil ! Eh bien ton petit doigt est très fort ! u_u C'est en effet ce qui va se passer. Ils risquent tous les deux de très mal le prendre, tout ce qui va leur tomber dessus.. En même temps, c'est normal ! ^^ Merci de cette review encourageante ! :)

**Narusasuns:** Tu as raison dans un sens, Naruto n'est absolument pas à excuser à cause de l'alcool. Quant au départ de Sasuke... Tu verras, je ne dis rien là-dessus :)

**Boys-Love-Yaoi:** Tu le découvriras bientôt ! :) Tsunade va avoir quelques hypothèses en effet, mais elle ne peut rien concrétiser si Sasuke n'avoue rien. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture et merci de ta review !:)

**reytan:** Non je ne te frapperai pas, t'inquiète! xD T'as 4 chapitres d'un coup c'est bien non? :D Mais je suis contente d'avoir de la lecture ! *o* En effet Naruto a quelques excuses, même si il a quand même commis l'irréparable. Évidemment que Sasuke reste digne, c'est tout ce qui lui reste: un peu de dignité ! Le pauvre :( Ah ben je suis contente que tu aimes quand il souffre ! Avec moi tu es servie ! xD Non ne me harcèle pas c'est bon, voilà ta suite ! u_u hihih :D Quant à tes questions, eh bien, quand Naruto apprendra ce qu'il a fait, évidemment qu'il ne réagira pas bien, mais est-ce qu'il quittera Sasuke ? Est-ce qu'il va se rapprocher de lui comme tu dis ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! mwahahaha :D Je suis contente de te faire aimer mon Mpreg ! xD Je t'ai fait aimé les moments "romantiques" avec Sur ton piédestal, et maintenant j'espère te faire aimer mon Mpreg jusqu'au bout! :D C'est quoi tes scénarios? *O* héhé :) Bisous ma fan girl hystérique, je te promets de faire souffrir Sakura ! :D

**Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews qui me donnent le sourire ! Bonne lecture du chapitre 5. **

**Note: Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, ma bêta étant absente. **

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 5**

* * *

Sakura releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit les pas précipités qui approchaient dans leur direction. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir arriver l'équipe 8. Ino avait dû répandre la « bonne nouvelle ». Naruto, assis à côté d'elle au restaurant Ichiraku Ramen, se retourna également, curieux de voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son amie.

Kiba était en tête de son escouade, l'air pas du tout enjoué par ce qui devait sans doute être la sentence du jeune Uchiha. Elle en soupira d'avance, regardant ensuite Hinata, calme comme toujours, le regard déjà posé sur Naruto, puis Shino, indifférent, qui suivait la troupe sans rien dire.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, Sakura, s'exclama Kiba aussitôt qu'il prit un siège aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi...

- J'ai déjà tout essayé, lança Naruto et son visage à l'expression abattue fit froncer les sourcils bruns de l'Inuzuka.

Mais il revint malgré tout à la charge, se penchant vers Sakura, appuyé confortablement de ses deux bras sur le comptoir.

- Franchement, t'es sérieuse ? Tu vas accepter de jouer les épouses parfaites pour monsieur Uchiha ? T'es une excellente kunoichi, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à faire la maman pour ses rejetons !

- C'est Ino qui t'a tout dit ? Cela devait rester un secret au village.

- Oui, c'est Ino. Et elle a bien fait ! Elle croit que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, s'énerva Kiba. Que tu auras enfin ta chance auprès de lui ! Ça me rend malade !

Voyant que Sakura détournait la tête, épuisée de recevoir toute la haine des autres, Naruto se leva et fit reculer Kiba. Celui-ci se vit obligé de se lever et de reculer de quelques pas, tenu par le blond, mais il ne lâcha pas des yeux l'élève de Tsunade.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Kiba, tu veux, murmura le blond.

Kiba tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

- T'es d'accord avec ça, toi ?

- Pas du tout, mais... marmonna Naruto.

Il hésita un peu, ne sachant quoi rajouter pour exprimer son opinion vis-à-vis toute cette histoire. Kiba le regarda en attendant. Sakura était restée assise, mal à l'aise, et également en colère que tout le monde sache qu'on avait décidé pour elle son avenir. Oui, sa conversation avec Ino, un peu plus tôt, l'avait fait réfléchir sur le fait qu'elle aimait encore Sasuke et qu'elle préférait se sacrifier, sacrifier sa carrière de kunoichi afin de « devenir la petite épouse parfaite », plutôt que de voir le Conseil l'exécuter. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Autant pour elle, que pour Naruto, qui tenait autant à Sasuke lui-même.

- C'est n'importe quoi, Sakura, ne fais pas ça, tu gâcherais ta vie ! s'impatienta Kiba, après un long moment à attendre que Naruto continue. Il a trahi ce village, il nous a tous abandonnés, laissés lâchement derrière pour faire ses affaires de son côté. Nous étions tous solidaires les uns les autres, nous étions des coéquipiers, tous, et lui il n'a pas hésité à s'allier au camp ennemi ! À voir comment il traite ses prétendus amis, comment il te traitera, hein ?

Sakura écouta les paroles du maître des chiens en fronçant les sourcils, et en serrant la mâchoire.

C'était vrai. Sasuke avait quitté Konoha, dans le but de réaliser ce pour quoi il vivait. Et à voir son état aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas surprise de savoir que le jeune Uchiha n'avait plus envie de vivre, n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Après tout, n'importe qui ayant vécu ce qu'il avait vécu aurait fini par prendre ce genre de chemin. Il avait lâchement abandonné le village, mais les mots de Kiba l'avaient énervée, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait « sans hésiter », sans une seule once de regret. Elle avait encore la force de croire que Sasuke avait eu du mal à les laisser.

Le seul souvenir de ce « merci », qu'il lui avait soufflé dans le dos, cette fameuse nuit lui faisait croire, fermement, que Sasuke était attaché à eux... Elle en avait compris que, dans la vie parfois nous étions contraints à choisir, même si les choix s'avéraient difficiles. Et qui pouvait avoir le culot de critiquer ceux de Sasuke ? Qui savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son cœur ? Elle était peut-être trop subjective, ou naïve... Mais elle n'accepterait pas d'entendre de telles choses.

Naruto de son côté avait également froncé les sourcils aux mots « sans hésiter ». Mais plutôt que de ne pas bouger et de seulement contenir sa colère, comme Sakura, il se dirigea vers Kiba et lui empoigna les épaules. Dans sa tête rejouait sans cesse son affrontement contre Sasuke, dans la vallée de la fin. Ses aveux, ses paroles, ses gestes. « Tu es mon meilleur ami » et sa profonde douleur qu'il avait démontrée dans la rage folle de son combat, la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Sasuke n'était pas qu'un traitre, pas qu'un salaud, pas qu'un enfoiré. Il était comme tout le monde un humain, avec ses blessures et ses erreurs. Ces insultes gratuites à son sujet commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver. Que savaient-ils tous sur Sasuke, après tout ? Ils avaient lâché prise sur lui trop tôt, ils n'avaient pas voulu le considérer comme un des leurs. Dès le début, Sasuke était devenu un méchant et pas _un ami perdu dans la noirceur_ et qu'il fallait sortir de là.

Et ça faisait énormément de mal à Naruto.

- C'est pas vrai et tu le sais ! Laisse Sakura en paix avec ses décisions et surtout laisse Sasuke en dehors de ça ! Il n'a pas décidé lui non plus. Et il ne traiterait jamais Sakura comme de la merde, tu ne le connais pas alors ferme-la !

Kiba fut sidéré un moment par les paroles de Naruto, et par la colère dans ses yeux bleus. Il se défit de son étreinte rageusement, replaçant son t-shirt et sa veste. Il était déboussolé par la réaction du blond. Il aurait cru que Naruto serait lucide et surtout très en colère contre Sasuke. Pas contre eux, ses vrais amis. Il lança un regard à Shino et Hinata, à Sakura puis revint à Naruto.

- Tu lui as pardonné ?

- À Sasuke ? s'étonna Naruto. Bien sûr.

- Moi aussi, dit Sakura d'un ton un peu plus doux.

- Et pour ton information, Kiba, c'est inutile de t'en prendre à lui. Cette décision vient du Conseil. C'est à eux qu'il faut aller te plaindre.

Kiba se renfrogna, serrant les poings.

- C'est tout ? Il s'en sort comme ça, aussi facilement ?

- Imagine que tu sois à notre place, fit Sakura en se levant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à Kiba, dépassant Naruto, puis continua :

- Et que ce soit une personne que tu aimes, que tu connais bien et en qui tu es persuadé qu'il reste une once de bonté. Une personne qui a souffert et en qui tu crois encore très fort. Imagine que ce soit Shino ou Hinata, expliqua Sakura. Un membre de ton équipe, un ami très proche. Mets-toi à notre place, Kiba. Sasuke est pour nous ce que Hinata et Shino sont pour toi. Naruto et moi croyons encore en lui. Nous pouvons le faire changer. Et puis, mes décisions ne regardent que moi. Je peux très bien rebâtir le clan Uchiha avec lui sans mettre de côté ma carrière de kunoichi. Je saurai me débrouiller, merci. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un monstre... Il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

Le discours de Sakura sembla avoir apaisé un peu l'Inuzuka. Shino et Hinata étaient restés jusque là silencieux. Ce fut la petite Hyûga qui brisa le silence, après un moment.

- C'est t-tout à fait c-compréhensible, Sakura-chan...

- Merci, Hinata, sourit doucement Sakura.

- Je veux bien croire en vous, déclara Shino. Sasuke peut redevenir comme avant, vous avez peut-être raison.

- Bien sûr qu'on a raison ! s'exclama Naruto. Il redeviendra l'empoté chiant et arrogant d'avant, je m'en occupe personnellement !

- Mouais, bouda Kiba, adouci par les mots de Sakura. Mais qu'il n'attende pas un pardon de ma part, ça reste à décider.

Sakura sourit et ricana légèrement.

- Il n'attend rien de personne, Kiba.

- Et toi, Sakura, je t'en conjure... _réfléchis_ avant de t'offrir à lui sur un plateau... S'il te plaît.

La jeune fille fut touchée par l'inquiétude sincère dans les yeux de son ami et accepta tout bas de réfléchir – même si elle savait à peu près déjà quelle serait sa décision...

* * *

C'est aux environs de midi que Sasuke s'éveilla, exactement quatre jours plus tard. Il était étonnamment bien, ici, à l'hôpital. Surtout parce que Naruto n'était pas venu de toute la journée d'hier, le laissant enfin seul avec ses calmants et son lit douillet. Puis, ici, ce n'était pas le décor de son viol. C'était tout blanc et tranquille. Les infirmières ne venaient pas, Tsunade s'occupait de son cas. Des gardes étaient planqués à l'entrée. Il avait la sainte paix...

Ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement ce matin-là. Un doux vent planait dans la pièce, une lumière chaude sur son visage. Le soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Le rideau transparent dansait légèrement et une grande jonquille était posée dans un vase juste au bord. Il fronça ses sourcils. Elle n'était pas là hier...

C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Il baissa la tête et vit une main couverte de chakra d'un vert clair avant de voir la propriétaire de cette main. Il releva les yeux finalement vers Sakura. Qui était debout près de son lit et qui faisait planer sa main au-dessus de sa cheville blessée. Elle lui fit un doux sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, dit-elle, de bonne humeur. Je triche un peu, comme tu peux le voir ! Je me suis dit que tu serais... content de pouvoir recommencer à t'entraîner... Tu dois t'ennuyer à rester cloîtré au lit.

Il observa le chakra de son amie un long moment, faisant tourner ses paroles dans sa tête. Il ne fit rien pour se redresser, il resta paresseusement étendu, et vint perdre son regard sur le plafond avant de le laisser glisser sur cette fleur jaune. La même que la jeune fille venait toujours lui poser près de la fenêtre quand il était à l'hôpital. Pourquoi cette fille s'entêtait-elle à être douce et tendre avec lui ? De ce dont il se rappelait, il n'avait jamais retourné aucun sentiment, aucune affection. Cette fille était vraiment un mystère...

Sasuke ravala tout de même sa salive et se racla la gorge afin de répondre.

- Hm... ça m'est égal, murmura-t-il.

Sakura parut surprise, mais se reprit bien vite, détournant son regard pour le poser sur ce qu'elle faisait.

- Aaaah, ne dis pas ça, aller. Je suis sûre que nos missions t'ont manquées. On passait quand même du bon temps, tous les quatre !

- Tous les... quatre ? marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers Sakura.

- Tu n'aurais tout de même pas oublié Kakashi-senseï, non ?

- Aah, non.

En réalité, oui, il l'avait un peu oublié celui-là. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour, cette... « Mésaventure » avec Naruto, il n'avait plus aucune place dans sa tête pour quelqu'un d'autre que le blond. Ce dernier le hantait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un blocage, une porte s'était close sur son passé, pour l'enfermer dans le présent, un présent cruel. Alors, oui, il avait oublié Kakashi, leur senseï. Comme il avait oublié tous les autres ninjas qu'il avait connus ici à Konoha, auparavant...

- As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda gentiment Sakura.

- Euh... Non.

- D'accord.

_J'ai mal partout, est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ?_

Non, ce n'était pas évident. La douleur, l'irritation qu'il ressentait encore... là... n'était pas visible. Pourtant, il avait la constante sensation d'être exposé, nu... Il détestait ça au plus haut point. Mais il tenta de ne pas s'en prendre à la jeune fille. La pauvre, elle paraissait presque aussi idiote que l'autre blond...

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'entraîner ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque témoignant du fait qu'il émergeait à peine d'un long sommeil.

- D'ici quelques semaines, si tout se passe bien. Ta cheville était dans un sale état. Mais tu guéris vite, normalement. Et je te donne un petit coup de pouce avec ma technique médicale, là. Ça devrait accélérer le processus de guérison.

Sasuke acquiesça, demeurant ensuite silencieux quelques instants. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la main de la jeune fille, qui planait au-dessus de sa cheville en luisant d'un chakra vert. Il observa, curieux, cette fameuse technique qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sakura faire. Elle l'avait sans doute apprise pendant son absence. En tout cas, elle n'était pas aussi chiante que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être encore idiote, mais définitivement pas aussi lourde. Elle était moins bruyante, moins gamine, et en sa présence il put facilement se reposer et retomber endormi.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla de nouveau, tiré de sa sieste par les bruits que faisaient les ninjas de sa promotion, en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il grimaça et tourna la tête, ouvrant les yeux sur Naruto qui était en tête de la troupe.

- Yo Sas'ke ! Devine qui vient te rendre visite !

Instinctivement, le jeune homme se resserra dans ses couvertures, de manière à se protéger inconsciemment, lorsque le blond se planta à ses côtés. Il ignora son regard et posa plutôt son attention sur ses « visiteurs », d'un air un peu grognon, cela dit.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten et finalement Neji étaient tous là. Tsunade fermait la marche, les bras croisés, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Certains avaient un sourire également, d'autres étaient plutôt boudeur.

Kiba, entre autres, était renfrogné et peu enclin à la courtoisie pour Sasuke. Neji était plutôt indifférent, quoiqu'un peu agacé que l'Uchiha soit accueilli au village si facilement, après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Naruto et Sakura. Ino avait un sourire étincelant, excitée comme jamais, tandis que Tenten était simplement curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait aujourd'hui, ni plus ni moins.

Lee semblait enjoué de le revoir, surtout impatient de pouvoir le défier dans un duel énergique et plein de fougue et pouvoir apprendre de ses talents exceptionnels, alors que Shino s'intéressait peu à son sort. Shikamaru ne semblait pas être prêt à pardonner à l'Uchiha tout comme Kiba et ce pour les mêmes raisons. C'était pareil pour Chôji. Ceux-ci, après tout, avaient risqué leurs vies pour ramener le garçon au village, avaient risqué leurs vies pour une mission qui avait échouée. Finalement, Hinata était heureuse, parce que Naruto l'était.

- C'est officiel, Sasuke-kun, lança Ino. Bon retour parmi nous, de la part de nous tous !

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur la blonde, puis sur chacune des personnes présentes. Il en reconnaissait certains, d'autres pas du tout. Il était fatigué et après tout ce par quoi il était passé depuis son départ de Konoha, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler et puis il s'en fichait un peu.

Qui étaient ces gens pour lui ? Ses amis ? Il n'avait pas d'amis. Peut-être... que Sakura et Naruto étaient ses seuls amis, il l'avait longuement cru, mais des amis... On ne violait pas son ami non ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser, il demeura couché. Et il ne dit rien. Quoi dire, de toute façon ? « Oh, merci à tous d'être venus, votre visite me réchauffe tant le cœur ! » Si c'était vrai, au moins...

- Mouais, bon retour Sasuke, marmonna Shikamaru après un silence. En espérant que cette fois, tu comprennes où est ta place.

- Ouais, t'as intérêt parce que la prochaine fois, on te laissera partir et on ne se donnera même plus la peine de te courir après, lâcha Kiba, les bras croisés.

Sasuke le regarda.

- Ce sont des menaces ? murmura-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Sache que je n'étais pas chaud à te revoir par ici. Tu es toujours un traitre pour moi, ça n'a pas changé. La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, c'est parce que Naruto y tient. Voilà tout.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire cinglant.

- Tu peux bien te moquer, Uchiha. Après tout le mal que tu lui as fait, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant qu'il veuille bien encore de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, tomber à genoux et vous remercier tous du plus profond de mon cœur de me reprendre ? répondit Sasuke calmement et d'un cynisme méprisant. Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Je peux vraiment pas le sentir celui-là ! grogna Kiba avant de s'élancer, mais il fut stoppé par Shikamaru, juste à côté qui le retint.

- C'est bon, du calme, soupira celui-ci. Pas la peine de vous énerver.

- Ouais, marmonna Kiba en reculant.

Shikamaru le lâcha et se retourna afin de regarder Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Il a raison, n'empêche. Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant envers ceux ici qui t'ont pardonné. Naruto, Sakura. Sans eux tu serais sans doute mort.

Sasuke demeura silencieux, ses yeux noirs fixés sur les autres ninjas, et au moment où Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter, ce fut Naruto qui l'interrompit, faisant un pas aux côtés de Sasuke.

- Ça suffit, il a compris. Son combat contre Madara ne lui a pas ramolli le cerveau, je vous assure. Pas la peine de vous acharner sur lui.

- Je suis certain que les choses redeviendront comme avant, Naruto, déclara Lee, avec un sourire.

- Ouais, moi aussi je le crois, ajouta Ino.

- Quelle excellente idée, souffla Sasuke. Retournons cinq minutes en arrière et laissez-moi tranquille, ça vous va, ça ?

Sur ce, il prit sa couverture et se tourna sur le flanc, se cachant pratiquement en-dessous du drap blanc.

Quelques regards se croisèrent, entre autres celui de Kiba, un peu énervé, avec Naruto, comme s'il lui disait « Lui? Changer? Bien hâte de voir ça! ». Naruto soupira en posant un regard inquiet sur son ami.

- Bah il est fatigué. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard... Merci d'être venus quand même.

- C'est pour toi qu'on le fait, Naruto, lança Kiba.

- Oui, je crois que le mieux serait que vous repassiez tous plus tard, déclara à son tour Tsunade, en faisant finalement quelques pas dans la chambre, étant restée jusque là en retrait.

Elle s'approcha de l'Uchiha et prit son dossier qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Puis, elle lui prit le poignet et lui fit des petits tests quotidiens, non sans remarquer que le gamin avait les yeux ouverts et fixaient le vide avec ce qui ressemblaient à des larmes.

Naruto avait l'air piteux. Il regardait ses amis et Sasuke, déchiré entre tous ceux qu'il appréciait. Mais finalement, il pria ses amis de repasser, décidant que le malade avait en effet besoin de calme et de repos.

Ils repartirent donc. Certains quittèrent sans se faire prier, d'autres hésitèrent, une expression d'inquiétude – ce fut le cas d'Ino, de Lee et d'Hinata.

- Sakura, reste, j'ai besoin de te parler dès que j'aurai terminé, lança Tsunade en voyant du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille allait suivre sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, on se voit plus tard Saku, fit Ino.

- Oui, à plus !

Naruto soupira une fois la porte de la chambre refermée et lança un regard à Sakura. Puis, il regarda Tsunade, et Sasuke, qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Il l'observa un moment, sa silhouette tremblotante et son souffle irrégulier.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Sas'ke.

Son silence de mort lui fit bien comprendre qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Naruto n'abandonna pas et s'approcha une chaise afin de s'assoir aux côtés de son ami.

- Écoute, je... je veux pas te brusquer ou quoique ce soit, mais j'ai cru que revoir tous nos amis...

- Plus tard, Naruto, fit Tsunade en le coupant net au milieu de sa phrase.

Son ton était ferme. Naruto leva les yeux vers elle.

- Plus tard, répéta-t-elle. Il a besoin de sommeil.

- Oh, euh... Ouais.

Il se releva lentement et, un peu déçu, quitta la pièce en saluant Sakura au passage. Tsunade regarda celle-ci et lui fit un petit signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait à elle dans quelques instants. Sakura acquiesça et sortit attendre à l'extérieur. L'hokage posa ses yeux noisette sur l'adolescent allongé sur le flanc, une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la chambre. Le silence seul comblé par les bruits répétitifs des machines médicales.

Sasuke était blotti contre lui-même et sanglotait silencieusement, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés et les lèvres qu'il se mordait pour n'émettre aucun son. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant d'analyser l'état du jeune homme. D'abord, les hématomes énormes et anormales, puis ça... cette réaction. Ces tremblements, ces larmes. Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, décidément. L'Uchiha ne semblait même plus se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours là. L'un de ses bras se décolla de son torse et se plaqua sur l'oreiller, en travers de son visage comme pour le cacher, ses doigts s'y enserrant. Tsunade ne sut quoi faire. Lui parler maintenant ? Ou laisser le garçon seul avec ses pleurs ? Il commençait à se faire tard, il était sûrement fatigué et il finirait par s'endormir dans ses larmes. Demain, elle espérait pouvoir lui dire deux trois mots. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit comme ça, il s'était passé quelque chose, et elle allait le découvrir.

Elle se pencha et mit la couverture sur le jeune homme avant de quitter.

En sortant de la chambre, Sakura, qui était appuyée sur le mur près de la porte, s'approcha. Sa jeune disciple avait l'air concernée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, avant de lui demander :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est surtout épuisé, répondit uniquement Tsunade.

- D'accord. À... hum... à propos de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? poursuivit Sakura.

- Allons dans un endroit plus intime pour en parler, tu veux bien, Sakura ?

La jeune Haruno obtempéra sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

Merci pour les supers reviews! et désolé de ce super retard. -.- ..

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 6**

* * *

Tsunade emmena Sakura dans l'une des salles d'employées et demanda aux quelques infirmières présentes d'aller terminer leur pause ailleurs. Elles ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce en saluant leur patronne et hokage, ainsi que Sakura.

Une fois seule avec sa disciple, Tsunade la regarda d'un œil soucieux avant de se lancer.

- J'ai discuté avec le Conseil.

Sakura mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des mots de la vieille blonde à l'apparence jeune. Elle leva un sourcil et demanda :

- Est-ce que la sentence de Sasuke-kun est levée ?

- Malheureusement, non. Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une entente. Ils désirent toujours une descendance. Cependant, ils m'ont demandé de faire croire à Sasuke que la sentence est levée, afin qu'il... conçoive des héritiers par son propre chef. Le Conseil de Konoha estime que ce sera plus facile pour lui de ne pas lui mettre de pression, et de ne pas l'obliger. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à obéir au doigt et à l'œil et je doute qu'il allait le faire. En le laissant libre de ses choix, peut-être arriveront-ils à obtenir de lui ce qu'ils souhaitent. Dans un avenir rapproché ou lointain, le temps n'est plus une contrainte.

Sakura, une fois de plus, analysa ces paroles pendant quelques instants.

- Si je comprends bien... Il doit le vouloir par lui-même ?

- C'est exact, déclara Tsunade, plus sérieuse que jamais, le regard soudé dans celui de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci déglutit.

- L'échéance a donc changée, si le temps n'est plus une contrainte ?

- Oui. Ils te donnent le temps dont tu as besoin.

- Le temps dont j'ai besoin ? répéta Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.

Un nouveau « oui » sortit de la bouche de Tsunade. L'hokage était inquiète, tout en fixant sa jeune élève. Celle-ci, le regard désormais perdu dans le vide, semblait réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

- Je dois donc... faire en sorte que Sasuke-kun... tombe amoureux de moi ? Pour qu'il... Pour que l'envie d'avoir des enfants provienne de lui seul ?

- Tu as compris.

Tsunade vit bien l'état dans lequel se plongea la jeune fille. Un mélange de panique, de surprise et d'appréhension. Elle s'était mise à trembloter doucement. La cinquième hokage s'avança et attrapa les épaules frêles.

- Sakura écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu ne dois rien à personne. Si tu décides de le faire, ce sera pour _toi_, et toi seule. Pas pour Sasuke ou pour Naruto. Tu m'entends, Sakura ? C'est quand même ta vie, et ton corps.

Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers ceux noisette de sa supérieure.

- Ils le mettront à mort si je ne tombe pas enceinte de lui ?

- Ça reste à voir, mais... Pour le moment, ce sont les intentions du Conseil et je ne peux rien y changer.

- Mais vous êtes l'Hokage...

- Je sais. Mais compte tenu des charges retenues contre Sasuke, et de ses crimes, je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir à moi seule pour le défendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, tu auras du temps pour y réfléchir. Tout le temps que tu souhaites.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Je sais que j'aime Sasuke-kun. Il faut seulement qu'il m'aime en retour. Ça me rend un peu nerveuse, tout ça, mais... Je sais que j'y arriverai...

Sakura ravala sa salive pour se donner du courage après sa tirade. Elle savait, en effet, qu'elle aimait encore Sasuke. Autant que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un béguin. Et même si elle lui en voulait d'avoir quitté le village, désormais, alors qu'il était de retour et qu'elle le côtoyait de nouveau, de si près, elle retombait sous son charme...Elle remplirait ce rôle à la perfection, elle montrerait aux autres qu'elle était capable. Sasuke avait besoin de tendresse dans sa vie, d'amour. Et elle saurait lui en procurer.

Tsunade observa sa jeune élève et acquiesça à ses mots, cependant un peu inquiète malgré tout. Elle ne savait pas si l'adolescente considérait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle acceptait à l'instant. Savait-elle ce que c'était que d'être mère ? Elle avait 17 ans, elle était trop jeune. Elle espérait que le Conseil accepterait de laisser quelques années devant eux... Sakura, et même Sasuke était trop jeune, encore, ils étaient des enfants eux-mêmes...

Après quelques minutes, Tsunade se racla la gorge et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine imposante.

- Il y a autre chose que le Conseil a demandé.

- Quoi donc, cette fois ? s'intéressa Sakura.

- Ils proposent que Sasuke reprenne son poste de ninja et soit ainsi utile au village. Et, que vous repreniez vos missions en tant qu'équipe, avec Naruto et Kakashi. Ils croient que de cette façon, cela vous rapprocherait, toi et lui.

Sakura eut un mince sourire. Reprendre les missions avec l'équipe 7 ? Elle avait tant rêvé du moment où leur équipe reprendrait vie. Ça lui avait tant manqué. Naruto serait heureux également. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à la nostalgie qui lui serra la gorge. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, elle avait du mal à y croire !

- Je ferais retourner Saï chez les AMBUS. Sasuke devrait être remis d'ici quelques jours, une ou deux semaines tout au plus. Je vous assignerai une mission très bientôt. Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Avec Naruto, assurez-vous que Sasuke se sente chez lui ici. Qu'il se sente bien. Nous ne voulons pas le voir repartir en douce, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et essuya quelques larmes qui avaient glissées.

- Oui. Absolument.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Sakura acquiesça et se faufila dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le cœur léger. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette de Naruto derrière, cachée au tournant d'un couloir. Le blond s'était précipité pour se cacher en entendant la conversation se terminer entre Tsunade et la jeune fille, question de ne pas se faire surprendre à écouter aux portes.

Une expression bouleversée et douloureuse maquillait ses traits...

* * *

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était le visage en pleurs de Naruto ? Ses grands yeux bleus... si innocents et si beaux... Comment la douleur du blond avait-elle pu éclipser la sienne, avant et après son viol ? Il ne cessait d'y penser, de voir les perles azuréennes de son... son quoi ? Son ami ? Non. Son rival ? Son ennemi ? Qui était donc Naruto maintenant ? Sasuke mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais considéré le blond comme son ami. En réalité, Naruto avait longuement été la personne la plus... spéciale dans sa vie, depuis le départ précipité des membres de sa famille. Perdu dans sa solitude, il n'y avait que ce stupide blond qui avait su le comprendre. Naruto était... son meilleur ami, une personne qu'il pensait connaître, à qui il pensait pouvoir faire confiance. Désormais, toutes ces illusions tombaient. Et il était seul de nouveau. Perdu au fond des ténèbres plus que jamais auparavant il ne l'avait été.

Les yeux bleus, dans son esprit, furent soudainement chevauchés par un autre regard. Un regard rougeoyant, brûlant, incendié, dans lequel il y vit une cruauté sans merci, une haine étonnante. Naruto se jeta sur lui, plaqua ses poignets contre le matelas et l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Il se tortilla, paniqué, sentant son corps de nouveau possédé. Puis cette abominable sensation de déchirement, ce sexe qui le brisait de l'intérieur, là... Il hurla et se débattit comme un diable mais Kyubi venait d'apparaître, son aura démoniaque surplombant le corps de Naruto au-dessus de lui. Un rictus moqueur, dévoilant des dents acérées. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux lorsque le visage de Naruto refit surface, le démon disparaissant comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y était pour rien lors de son viol, que Naruto seul était présent et seul possesseur de son corps et le sien.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du blond en même temps que celui-ci souriait méchamment...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Tu as peur ? On ne fait que commencer, tu ne devrais pas être si tendu, ce ne sera que plus douloureux ! Aller, laisse-toi faire !

_Laisse-toi faire_, _laisse-toi faire_, _laisse-toi faire_...

* * *

Naruto était assis au chevet de Sasuke et fixait le visage apaisé de celui-ci alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il y avait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il était là, à ne rien faire, à seulement penser et regarder son ami. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il n'avait eu envie de rien sinon de venir voir comment se portait Sasuke. Et même s'il avait trouvé son ami endormi, il avait aimé la tranquillité qui émanait de la chambre et avait décidé d'attendre son réveil, de le veiller un peu.

Il ne cessait de repenser à l'autre jour, il y avait déjà presque un mois de ça. Après avoir quitté cette même chambre, lorsque ses amis avaient rendu visite à Sasuke, et après que Tsunade lui ait dit de laisser celui-ci se reposer, il s'était mis à la recherche d'une salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie. En ressortant, il avait vu Tsunade et Sakura entrer dans une salle et laisser la porte légèrement ouverte. Curieux, il s'était approché lorsqu'il s'était mis à entendre leurs voix, surtout la voix très sérieuse de Tsunade. Il avait tout entendu. La décision hypocrite du Conseil de manipuler Sasuke, en lui faisant croire que la sentence serait levée alors qu'en réalité elle ne le serait pas. Mais surtout, il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, le poignarder droit au cœur : « _Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Je sais que j'aime Sasuke-kun. Il faut seulement qu'il m'aime en retour. Ça me rend un peu nerveuse, tout ça, mais... Je sais que j'y arriverai..._ »

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et après avoir souffert pour Sasuke, elle l'aimait encore. Naruto avait si mal... pourquoi l'aimait-il si elle ne le regarderait jamais ? Pourquoi s'entêter à aimer cette fille si, chaque jour, il se faisait remettre sur le nez qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais...

Il renifla misérablement en réalisant que des larmes menaçaient de couler. Il les ravala en levant un œil vers Sasuke.

- Tu vas bien rire de moi, Sas'ke... Je suis vraiment... qu'un imbécile. Personne ne veut de moi...

Naruto sourit tristement en entendant sa voix. Il rabaissa la tête, l'air misérable et peiné.

- Bah c'est pas grave, hein... Je suis peut-être fait pour être seul après tout, murmura-t-il en retenant un sanglot.

Ne supportant plus le silence, comblé par la respiration régulière du jeune Uchiha, comme si ce dernier le narguait, l'ignorait, il se leva et se détourna pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il s'y appuya et regarda dehors pour les quelques minutes de calme qui s'ensuivirent.

Un bruit de froissement le fit se retourner, après ces derniers instants. La respiration douce et sereine devint plus rapide. Bientôt, Sasuke haletait, et se débattait sur le lit, se tortillant comme pour échapper à un mauvais rêve. Le blond fit quelques pas vers lui, remarquant la fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau anormalement pâle. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre que son ami faisait un cauchemar.

- Ho, Sas'ke, du calme, lança-t-il en s'approchant, posant une main sur un bras agité.

Au contact, Sasuke brandit son poing en un coup que le blond esquiva de justesse. Étonné, il se pencha et attrapa les épaules tremblantes afin de secouer le brun plus fermement, souhaitant le tirer de ce sommeil hanté par il ne savait quoi.

- Wooo ! Réveille-toi ! C'est rien, c'est qu'un rêve, respire...

Sasuke finit par ouvrir les yeux dans un sursaut. Ils se posèrent sur les mains qui le tenaient et s'écarquillèrent. La panique le prit et il se débattit avec plus de force. Quand il vit que la personne qui le tenait ainsi était Naruto, il sentit son souffle le quitter, il crut manquer d'air tant la peur fut grande l'espace d'un moment. Il recula vivement sur le lit, tant et si bien qu'il prit appui dans le vide et faillit basculer. Naruto bondit pour le rattraper.

- Hey ! Attention !

Sasuke plaqua sa main sur celle de Naruto et la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il ne supportait pas son contact, ni sa présence. Le blond sembla le ressentir puisqu'il recula, prudemment, reprenant sa place sur la chaise. Les yeux rivés sur Sasuke, il se frotta la tête, désireux de connaître quel genre de cauchemar avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état... Il était complètement effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire flipper comme ça ?

Sasuke reprenait doucement son souffle, restant tout de même sur la défensive, regardant le blond comme un félin dos au mur devant l'ennemi, griffes sorties prêt à se protéger du danger, lorsque Naruto parla :

- Est-ce que... ça va ?

Sasuke le fixa longuement avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Il reprit la couverture et s'enveloppa dedans. Naruto fronça les sourcils à ce geste : c'était comme s'il essayait de se protéger...

- Euh... Sasuke...

- Ne me parle pas.

La voix froide le fit taire aussitôt. Il ravala sa salive et retint un soupir.

Sasuke, de son côté, essayait vainement de faire disparaître ces images de son esprit. Depuis des jours et des jours, chaque fois que le sommeil le gagnait, il voyait et revoyait son viol. Ou il rêvait que le blond revenait et le violait consciemment cette fois. Il avait la sensation de ne plus s'appartenir, de n'avoir plus que cette sensation en lui, celle de son corps possédé par un autre. Ses poignets retenus, ses forces restreintes, son souffle volé, il ne respirait plus, il étouffait, il mourait...

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Ce qui le troublait, c'était que dans ses rêves, c'était Kyubi le fautif. Kyubi qui l'effrayait et jouait le rôle de la bête sans merci qui le violentait. Tandis que dans la réalité, cela avait été Naruto. Naruto et ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes... Le Naruto qu'il avait toujours connu...

Un raclement de gorge le ramena au présent.

- Sasuke, je...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

- Tu n'as peut-être rien à me dire, mais moi si. J'ai des tas de choses à te dire.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond. Ce dernier avait l'air si... embêté, triste, gentil, qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Il perdit toute force, tout intérêt à être méchant ou froid.

Naruto, constatant que le silence s'étendait, et qu'il ne faisait qu'échanger un regard confus et indéchiffrable avec Sasuke, jugea qu'il était temps de parler.

- Je...

Mais il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'hokage du village. Elle était suivie de Sakura.

- Bon ça suffit de paresser, lança Tsunade avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'approcha et se planta aux côtés du jeune Uchiha qui avait détourné les yeux de Naruto sans porter attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Naruto tenta un mince sourire à la jeune fille en se forçant par la suite à l'ignorer, sentant son cœur continuer à le faire souffrir. Tsunade tenait un dossier contre sa poitrine, et elle portait un long sarrau blanc par-dessus ses vêtements habituels.

Elle posa son dossier sur une table près du lit et se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, récupérant au passage quelques outils dont son stéthoscope.

- Je vais te faire passer quelques petits examens, pour m'assurer que tu es en pleine forme, puis ensuite je vais autoriser ton congé de l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme fut docile. Tsunade lui fit les tests de base, rapidement, afin de vérifier plus spécifiquement sa cheville et son poignet, qui s'avéraient guéris. La blonde eut un sourire encourageant à l'encontre du garçon lorsqu'elle déclara :

- Tout semble normal. Tu as récupéré et tes foulures au niveau du poignet et de la cheville sont tout à fait rétablies. Le chakra médical de Sakura a joué un rôle important.

- ...Hm.

- Voilà, nous t'avons apporté de quoi te changer.

Sakura s'approcha et déposa sur le lit un sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, que Naruto ni Sasuke n'avaient remarqué. Ce dernier le prit mollement, avec peu d'intérêt, et l'ouvrit. Il fronça très imperceptiblement ses fins sourcils en y trouvant un short blanc et un chandail bleu nuit aux manches courtes. Le col était court, contrairement à celui qu'il portait quand il était plus jeune, et le short était légèrement plus long. Il fixa un moment les vêtements avec un regard qu'aucun des ninjas présents ne purent déchiffrer. Indifférence totale ou nostalgie profonde, ils ne surent dans quelle décision se ranger sur son expression.

Toujours dans un geste lent, il rebaissa les bras, abandonnant les morceaux sur ses cuisses. Son regard éteint inquiéta Tsunade qui se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

- Habilles-toi, et rejoins-moi à mon bureau au palais. J'y serai dans une heure environ. Naruto, tu te charges de me l'amener ?

- Ouep !

- Non ! lâcha aussitôt Sasuke, semblant se réveiller de son mutisme.

Toutes les têtes, aux expressions incrédules et surtout surprises se tournèrent vers lui. Naruto fronça les sourcils aux yeux devenus écarquillés de son ami.

- Je veux dire, ça va. Pas besoin de me faire escorter, je peux marcher maintenant.

- Je sais, s'enquit Tsunade. Mais je tiens à ce que tu sois accompagné. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es toujours un nukenin, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas encore été officiellement réintégré et donc, de ce fait, je me vois obligée de t'imposer une escorte.

Sasuke se renfrogna mais ne put placer un mot, que la médic-nin ajouta :

- Mais si tu préfères que ce soit Sakura, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

La jeune fille rougit soudainement à l'idée, surtout à l'intention de l'hokage de les mettre ensemble. Un premier pas vers sa « mission » de faire tomber le jeune homme amoureux d'elle.

Sasuke remarqua cette réaction de gamine en pleine puberté et faillit rouler des yeux avant de regarder le blond, réprimant un profond soupir. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa en s'imaginant seul avec lui, fut cet affreux cauchemar. Quelques flashes de son viol également lui revinrent. Il détourna vivement la tête. Essayant de cacher sa soudaine panique, il serra les poings tandis qu'il envisagea presque de choisir la jeune fille – bien que sa compagnie était ennuyante, au moins, avec elle, il ne tremblerait pas de la tête au pied en tentant vainement de chasser, à chaque minute, les souvenirs horribles d'une nuit de calvaire.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Sasuke posa ses yeux noirs sur cette personne et la reconnut bien vite. Portant une veste Junin, une coupe de cheveux plutôt inoubliable et un masque couvrant la totalité du visage, il ne lui fut pas difficile de le replacer dans sa mémoire.

- Bonjour !

Tsunade, Sakura ainsi que Naruto regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. La blonde à forte poitrine observa ensuite le visage de Sasuke, son regard rivé sur son ancien senseï comme si ce dernier était son sauveur et elle crut comprendre. Pour une quelconque raison, Sasuke révulsait à l'idée d'être accompagné par Naruto – le seul regard du jeune homme avait allumée une ampoule dans sa tête blonde – et elle savait que l'Uchiha serait plus à l'aise avec son ancien maître. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, songeant déjà à une façon de rapprocher Sakura et Sasuke... Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau, tout ça. Autant elle pouvait avoir confiance en Sakura, autant elle s'inquiétait pour elle : Sasuke n'avait visiblement aucune intention de se rapprocher de quiconque. Cela blesserait sans doute la jeune fille tôt ou tard...

- Bon, alors voilà ton escorte, Sasuke, soupira-t-elle. Kakashi fera un bien meilleur travail. N'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? fit l'homme en s'approchant.

- Non. Sasuke va s'habiller et ensuite je le veux dans mon bureau dans une heure. Tu peux l'emmener ?

Kakashi Hatake accepta nonchalamment. Tsunade s'extasia pour la forme et entraîna les deux autres adolescents hors de la pièce, répétant au Junin qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient là dans une heure tapante.

Sasuke regardait l'homme, ses souvenirs affluant. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Mais le souvenir le plus marquant était celui de ce jour-là. Tout juste avant qu'il ne quitte le village. Kakashi l'avait attaché afin de lui parler, de tenter vainement de lui sortir ses idées vengeresses de la tête.

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait aucun souvenir de sentiment de haine envers lui. Aussi se détendit-il, ressentant un brin de calme s'insinuer en lui. Pour une raison quelconque, Kakashi lui inspirait confiance et surtout, il était rassurant.

Kakashi, de son côté, détailla également son jeune élève. Son ancien élève, devrait-il plutôt dire. Les mains dans les poches, il regarda ce qu'était devenu celui qu'il avait toujours, secrètement, préféré. Son teint clair n'avait pas changé, pas même bronzé un peu. Son corps mince semblait désormais plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs, même s'il avait grandit. Son regard était plus vide que jamais, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Pendant un moment, à le regarder, Kakashi eut un élan de pitié, et de tristesse à voir de quoi il avait l'air. Ne lui avait-il pas dit un jour lointain que la vengeance n'amenait rien ? Il était misérable, mais surtout triste à regarder.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé te voir plus tôt. J'étais en mission.

- ...Hn. C'est pas grave.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais t'habiller et te préparer à aller voir Tsunade-sama.

- Euh... oui.

- Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité alors. Je serai juste derrière la porte, d'accord ?

Deux yeux noirs, qui s'étaient baissés, se relevèrent doucement pour se poser dans le seul œil visible du Junin. Les orbes sombres semblèrent déjà plus vivantes, avec une once de fatigue – c'était déjà ça.

- Ok..., souffla-t-il simplement.

Kakashi tint sa promesse et sortit de la chambre, afin d'attendre le jeune homme pendant que celui-ci s'habillait.

Sasuke fut satisfait d'être enfin sur pied. Sa convalescence s'étant finalement prolongée à cause de sa cheville, sur laquelle il ne pouvait plus mettre aucun poids – merci à un certain blond. Désormais, il lui sembla qu'il retrouvait ses moyens et c'était déjà plus rassurant.

Une fois debout, il retira l'horrible robe d'hôpital et s'habilla, notant des sous-vêtements qu'il n'avait pas remarqués plus tôt. Il fut légèrement mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement qui ressemblait cruellement à celui qu'il portait avant de quitter le village, mais il n'en fit pas une tragédie et chaussa ses sandales noires pour finalement rejoindre Kakashi qui attendait avec son habituel livre orange.

Le Junin tourna la tête vers lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Prêt ?

- Ouais, murmura l'adolescent.

Kakashi rangea son livre et regarda son ancien élève.

- Bien. Nous avons une heure. Peut-être que tu aimerais passer chez toi, non ?

- Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet.

- Allons-y !

* * *

Tsunade leva les yeux de ses paperasses lorsque le bruit de jointures frappant contre sa porte résonna. Elle lança la permission d'entrer aux nouveaux arrivants, et vit bientôt Kakashi Hatake pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi de Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris un peu de couleurs et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la Godaime s'en trouvait rassurée.

- Bien, vous êtes là. Kakashi, merci, tu peux disposer quelques instants ?

- Bien sûr, accepta le Junin.

Elle se leva et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine corpulente, faisant quelques pas pour s'appuyer le bas du dos sur son bureau. Lorsque Kakashi referma la porte, elle posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui se tenait droit et silencieux, soutenant son regard.

- Si j'ai demandé à te voir, c'est pour te parler de ta sentence.

Elle laissa le moment se suspendre, espérant attiser une réaction de la part du garçon, question de le tester. Il n'avait pas paru s'énerver quand elle lui avait apprit qu'il devrait procurer une descendance au village, mais il avait eut ce regard arrogant comme pour dire « Comme si je vais obéir ». Là, elle espérait confirmer ses doutes sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

- Le Conseil a décidé de la lever.

Aucune réaction. Les yeux morts de l'adolescent firent soupirer Tsunade.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Sasuke. En réalité, le Conseil désire toujours la descendance de ta famille, seulement, ils te laissent le temps dont tu as besoin. Ils acceptent de te réintégrer si tu reprends ton rôle de ninja au sein du village et ton rôle d'unique héritier, surtout. Sache qu'ils te tiendront à l'œil.

- ...

- Tu en es conscient, pas vrai ? Que si tu tentes quoique ce soit... tentative de violence envers les villageois ou envers tes coéquipiers, tentative de fuite, et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir et reprends tes fonctions de ninja du village caché de la Feuille. Je serais idiote de priver le village d'un shinobi tel que toi. Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

Sasuke avait détourné le regard et fixait le vide, arrêté aux mots « tentative de violence envers les villageois ou envers tes coéquipiers ».

Tsunade tiqua au long silence, fixant Sasuke qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se pencha.

- Sasuke ?

Il la regarda et à nouveau, elle dût attendre un moment avant d'avoir finalement une réponse.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir faire des missions.

- Tu en feras. Dès cette semaine. J'ai fait en sorte que tu reprennes ta place dans l'équipe 7.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te rappeler la raison qui me pousse à t'imposer des camarades. Je sais bien que tu pourrais remplir n'importe quelle mission seul. Mais tu es un nukenin, et nous n'avons pas confiance en toi. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Ça je sais. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire que ce soit eux mes coéquipiers ?

- Parce que vous êtes une équipe, trancha l'hokage. Une équipe très puissante et parce que Naruto et Sakura ont remué ciel et terre pour te ramener parmi eux. Profite de cette occasion pour trouver en eux ton pardon, Sasuke.

La vieille femme hésita avant de prendre une voix plus douce, se disant que peut-être elle y était allée un peu fort. Elle décroisa les bras pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de son corps sur le bureau et réfléchit à la situation. Bien sûr que non, elle n'y avait pas été trop fort. Sasuke Uchiha n'avait aucun droit de décider de ses coéquipiers et elle fut même peinée – et fortement agacée – de découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans les intentions du jeune homme de renouer avec ses (elle en était certaine, malheureusement) seuls amis.

Un profond soupir lui échappa.

- C'est décidé et réglé, Sasuke. Tu reprendras les missions avec Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura, et ce dès cette semaine. Maintenant, j'aimerais te parler d'autre chose.

Un grognement dédaigneux lui parvint, lui faisant comprendre que le jeune homme l'écoutait malgré son humeur à coucher dehors. Il se croisa les bras en la fixant, attendant la suite. Tsunade posa ses yeux sur ces fameux bras et vit que les traces d'hématomes, qui étaient violacés il y avait quelques jours encore de cela, commençaient tout juste à pâlir – la peau claire de Sasuke ralentissait le phénomène.

- Quoi ? lâcha l'adolescent.

Tsunade releva son regard vers le sien.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Sasuke. Je suis médecin et il se trouve que je t'ai aussi examiné. J'ai vu les marques. Cette fameuse soirée où Naruto t'aurait bousculé parce qu'il était « ivre mort », pour reprendre ses propres mots... Se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

La blonde à forte poitrine su qu'elle avait visé juste lorsqu'elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller et son corps tout entier se tendre, se raidir comme une barre.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu (enfin je crois! xD) mais je vais y répondre bientôt ! Merci à vous tous, vos mots d'encouragements me font vraiment plaisir.

* * *

**Under my Skin ~ Chapitre 7**

* * *

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, et un frisson d'horreur le traversa: comment cette femme avait-elle su? Certes, elle était médecin, mais... Puis, son cerveau troublé lui répéta l'information sans doute mal interceptée. « J'ai vu les marques ». Instinctivement, le jeune homme tenta de se couvrir les avant-bras de ses mains désormais tremblantes. Tsunade capta sa vaine tentative et dit :

- Pas la peine de les cacher, je t'ai dit que je les avais vues. Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le temps de le faire.  
- I-Il ne s'est rien passé, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que...  
- Les bleus laissés par Uchiha Madara avaient presque disparus. Et ta cheville était guérie, ainsi que ton poignet. Je me pose des questions, Sasuke, voilà tout. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, très bien.

Le ton de la vieille femme n'était pas méchant ou brusque, il était au contraire doux et rassurant. Sasuke se sentit un peu moins pris au piège, mais il n'avait malgré ça pas l'intention de dire quoique ce soit. Le dire, ce serait le vivre de nouveau. Ce serait le concrétiser, réaliser que ça s'était vraiment passé. C'était se mettre à nu définitivement. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour ça. Il fallait qu'il rebâtisse ses défenses, celles que Naruto avait jetées par terre cette nuit-là... Non, il fallait qu'il parte. Oui, voilà. Quelque part seul perdu au fond de la nature, peut-être arriverait-il à faire le vide et à oublier une bonne fois pour toutes. Loin de tout ces imbéciles qui ne cherchaient qu'à remonter à la surface ses démons et ses souffrances. N'était-ce pas déjà assez difficile comme ça ?

Oui, partir. Bonne idée.

- Naruto n'était pas d'humeur... J'ai essayé de le mettre au lit, mais il a voulut se battre, il était en colère contre moi.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils blonds, sceptique.

- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Évidemment ! lâcha-t-il, acerbe, au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'hokage resta un long moment immobile à tenter de s'en convaincre, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Après tout, il avait bien fallut que Naruto le tabasse pour qu'il ait ces vilaines marques sur le corps. Mais un simple combat n'amenait pas des larmes et Sasuke n'avait jamais été auparavant à ce point « répugné », si elle pouvait emprunter ce mot, à l'idée d'être près de Naruto après s'être battu avec lui – et les bagarres entre les deux jeunes hommes dans le passé ne manquaient pas. C'était ridicule. Sasuke ne lui disait pas la vérité et elle le savait.

Mais que pouvait provoquer ces réactions chez le jeune homme ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose pouvant expliquer la situation – car étant médecin, elle en avait vu des tonnes auparavant – mais elle ne croyait pas que ce puisse être possible. Elle chassa cette idée comme elle était venue.

- Très bien. Tu peux rejoindre Kakashi. Il te ramènera chez toi. Ton appartement sera toujours mis sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que tu nous aies prouvé que l'on peut avoir confiance en toi. C'est compris ?  
- Hn.  
- Bien. Rentre et repose-toi. J'exige que tes missions à l'avenir soient faites et réussies impeccablement.

Sasuke acquiesça, soulagé que l'interrogatoire soit terminé, et se détourna afin de sortir. Il passa devant Kakashi sans se retourner.

- Ramène-le chez lui, lança Tsunade lorsque le Junin lui demanda silencieusement s'il devait laisser le jeune homme filer. Et merci, Kakashi.  
- N'importe quand, répondit-il en quittant à son tour.

Tsunade retourna s'assoir à son bureau et se servit une coupe de saké. Après une gorgée, elle récapitula la situation.

Sasuke couvert d'hématomes lui avouait s'être battu avec un Naruto ivre mort, qui n'avait aucun souvenir de cette soirée-là.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, pensant soudainement à son jeune protégé blond. Pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien, il avait bien fallut qu'il ait bu comme un trou. Et pourtant, Naruto n'était pas un ivrogne. Qu'avait-il bien pu le mettre dans cet état, pour commencer ? Et pour quelle raison avait-il débarqué chez Sasuke ?

Pianotant des doigts sur le bureau, elle continua de réfléchir, agacée de ne pas pouvoir trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce soir-là entre les deux garçons.

* * *

C'était complètement ridicule, ce comportement, songea Sasuke en se laissant tomber contre la porte de sa chambre une fois rentré chez lui. Il releva ses genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant finalement son front sur ses bras croisés. Déjà un mois était passé et les cauchemars étaient toujours bien présents. Et maintenant, sa peur de Naruto commençait à paraître. Il trouvait ça vraiment ridicule. Cet imbécile ne devenait ce violeur que lorsqu'il buvait, et depuis il avait été plus que sobre. Tellement sobre qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas être « effrayé » par ce petit blond si insignifiant ! Il était Sasuke Uchiha ! Que penseraient ses parents, son frère... s'ils avaient vu cette réaction pathétique et lamentable lorsque Tsunade avait proposé à Naruto de l'escorter ? Il avait pratiquement hurlé comme une fille...

Resserrant ses bras autour de lui, il réprima un frisson lorsque les souvenirs de cet horrible moment de sa vie lui revinrent. Toutes les sensations corporelles, il crut les ressentir de nouveau. En fait, il les avait en tête en permanence. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de partir en mission. Respirer l'air pur d'ailleurs. Ne plus être enfermé dans cet appartement qui semblait avoir encore l'odeur de son sang et de... Oui, une mission. Bouger. Combattre. Tuer, peut-être, si ennemis il y avait. Il pourrait même travailler sur ses réactions vis-à-vis de Naruto, et tenter de faire un homme de lui et de cesser de trembler, par exemple, ce serait un bon début. Surtout noter pour lui-même de ne pas installer sa couchette près de la sienne s'ils devaient camper. Il préférerait presque la compagnie ennuyante de Sakura. Mais non, se répéta-t-il. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la relation qu'il avait toujours eu avec le blond. Même s'il ne savait pas trop quelle était cette relation... Amis ? Ennemis ? Rivaux ? Oui, rivaux, c'était quelque chose comme ça... Il devait se remettre à agir normalement avec lui, parce que son petit doigt lui soufflait que Tsunade n'était pas si bête qu'elle était blonde, et mieux valait mourir plutôt qu'on découvre que Naruto Uzumaki l'avait violé.

Sasuke se redressa et sortit demander à ses gardiens la permission d'aller s'entraîner.

* * *

- Quelque chose ne va pas chez Sasuke-kun et ça m'inquiète, constata Sakura.

Naruto releva la tête vers la jeune fille, se répétant ses paroles. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont, là où ils s'attendaient tous pour leurs missions, des années auparavant. Naruto avait même l'impression que ça faisait mille ans... Il était heureux d'être là, de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée quand Sasuke avait quitté le village, mais il était... comment dire ? Ah oui, déprimé. Il avait encore au travers de la gorge ses sentiments froissés comme une simple boule de papier par Sakura. Et le comportement, en effet, bizarre de Sasuke envers lui n'arrangeait rien. Il avait la sensation qu'on le rejetait. Ce cauchemar d'enfance dont il s'était tiré allait-il recommencer ?

Il soupira et chassa ses pensées noires.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.  
- C'est pas facile quand il ne nous dit rien, rétorqua Sakura sur un ton de reproche.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune kunoichi.

- Que veux-tu qu'il nous dise ? On ne lui a rien demandé...  
- Non, mais tu sais que Sasuke-kun garde tout pour lui de toute façon. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Nous sommes ses amis, il devrait nous faire confiance.

Le jeune blond écouta la voix douce et féminine qui avait toujours tant bercé ses sens dans sa vie depuis qu'il la connaissait, et faillit se laisser convaincre, mais écouta et comprit bien les paroles prononcées par elle.

Dans un soupir, il détourna le regard et posa ses yeux bleus au loin sur la route menant au centre ville de Konoha.

- Mouais, mais des amis ne manipulent pas des amis dans le dos.  
- Tu as dit quelque chose, Naruto ?  
- Non, rien.  
- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

La jeune fille se déplaça et vint se mettre devant le blond qui s'était appuyé sur la rambarde en bois épais. Naruto tourna la tête et plongea dans les grands yeux verts de son amie.

- Pour l'aider ? Tsunade m'a bien dit que nous devions faire en sorte qu'il se sente chez lui de nouveau. Mais s'il n'accepte la gentillesse de personne, comment faire ?  
- Dans ce cas, c'est son problème, Sakura-chan.  
- Je me fais du souci pour notre ami, tu peux le comprendre, au moins ? s'énerva la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en adressant un regard de reproches au jinchuriki.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, croyant halluciner cette petite scène. Était-elle en train de mettre la faute sur lui ? De le blâmer ? Que pouvait-il en faire du comportement antisocial et têtu de l'autre glaçon ? Il l'avait ramené parce qu'il tenait à lui, mais avant tout pour cette fille, là, devant lui, à qui il avait toujours prouvé son amour et son dévouement le plus profond, à qui il avait tenue une promesse qui l'avait fait souffrir et avait manqué de le tuer plusieurs fois. Et elle était en ce moment en train de se plaindre à lui que Sasuke ne voulait pas de leur compassion ? De leur accueil chaleureux – et surtout hypocrite ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou c'était bien la réalité ?

Sentant la colère irradier dans ses veines, il respira plus fort que d'ordinaire, avant de décider de se contenir. Sakura était à moins d'un mètre de lui, il ne voudrait pas s'énerver pour de bon. Avec un nouveau soupir frustré, il grogna quelque chose comme :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sakura, je suis dans la même galère que toi avec lui.  
- Mais Naruto, il faut que tu m'aides, je... !  
- Essayez d'être plus bruyants si possible, gronda alors une voix froide et grave non loin.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur tête pâle et virent arriver le troisième membre de leur équipe. Il marchait les sourcils froncés vers eux, habillé comme avant. Un pantalon court blanc et une tunique bleue aux manches lui arrivant aux coudes, à l'exception seule du col qui était moins haut. Il avait aussi des bandages aux avant-bras, allant jusqu'à la paume de ses mains, en guise de protection, et aux tibias également, puis finalement il avait, tout comme Naruto et Sakura, un sac accroché à son dos. Son visage paraissait énervé, déjà, ce qui promettait pour cette première mission, quant à ses yeux, ils envoyaient des décharges acérées de foudre à quiconque voudrait l'énerver. Oui, en effet, ça promettait.

Naruto l'observa les dépasser et aller s'appuyer le dos contre la rambarde, se retournant pour le suivre des yeux et le regarder s'installer, ridiculement à trois mètres d'eux et croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le blond le reluqua et ne put s'empêcher de demander, embêté :

- Où sont tes armes ?  
- Confisquées, fut la réponse brève de Sasuke.  
- Mais... commença Sakura en émettant un petit rire. Ils te confisquent tes armes au moment où ils t'envoient en mission ?  
- C'est bête, en effet, ajouta Naruto en se frottant la tête.  
- On n'a pas confiance en moi, poursuivit Sasuke sans les regarder et sur un ton qui laissait comprendre son humeur à coucher dehors. Et de toute façon, la mission est de rang C. Apparemment, je peux me débrouiller avec mes poings.  
- Je vois... Une mission tranquille, dans ce cas, fit la seule fille de l'équipe.  
- Attendez, quoi ? s'écria Naruto après un moment. On se tape une putain de mission de rang C ? C'est quoi, une blague ?

À l'instant où Sasuke ouvrait un œil sur lui, revoyant une scène du passé, Kakashi apparut, exactement comme dans leurs souvenirs, accroupi sur l'arche du petit pont. Naruto leva un doigt accusateur en sa direction tandis que Sakura ricanait tout bas et que Sasuke roulait des yeux, déjà fatigué.

- Vous, là ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cette plaisanterie ?  
- Wooh, du calme Naruto. Que se passe-t-il de si bon matin ?  
- Une mission de rang C, sérieusement ? râla le réceptacle de Kyubi. Non mais, est-ce qu'on a l'air de gamins ?  
- Tu es toujours Genin, fit remarquer Sakura.

Naruto se retourna d'un bond sec vers le ricanement moqueur que les mots de Sakura avaient provoqué à Sasuke. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto fulminait.

- Hé toi, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ! Tu es tout autant Genin que moi !  
- Hn.  
- C'est ça, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ! Pff.

Kakashi capta alors le soupir exaspéré venant de la jeune fille. En la regardant, il eut un sourire et la vit ensuite rouler des yeux devant le comportement des deux garçons. Kakashi ne s'attarda pas sur Sakura, et il retourna son attention sur Naruto et Sasuke tout en descendant de son perchoir. Les mains dans les poches, il sortit bientôt son livre fétiche qu'il comptait lire tranquillement pendant le voyage.

Il observa ensuite les deux adolescents, Naruto qui couvrait l'autre d'insultes, vexé par les mots de Sakura et par le rire de son ami et Sasuke qui, pour sa part, restait silencieux, impassible. Kakashi nota chez lui une certaine nervosité qu'il tentait de cacher. Mais elle fut brève et presque imperceptible, tout comme cette lueur de crainte au fond de ses yeux ici et là lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Naruto, et que le jeune homme tentait d'étouffer, de camoufler. Kakashi remarqua aussi sa façon inhabituelle d'éviter ce même regard... Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. S'il y avait bien un ninja de sa génération qui osait regarder Sasuke dans les yeux sans sentiment d'infériorité et à armes égales, c'était Naruto, et Sasuke l'avait toujours accepté comme son rival, lui lançant ces mêmes regards en retour avec grand plaisir, heureux qu'on daigne enfin le défier.

Ce qui était, en somme, très étrange.

Cela lui rappela la conversation qu'il avait eut, tôt ce matin, avec Tsunade. L'hokage du village l'avait convoqué pour lui présenter la mission et, contre ses attentes, pour lui parler d'autre chose... une chose dont il ne se serait jamais douté pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Il était très tôt. Six heure était inscrite sur les horloges du village et Tsunade était déjà assise derrière son bureau à préparer son horaire de la journée. Elle était en train de relire le formulaire de la mission de l'équipe 7, quand l'ex-instituteur de cette même équipe, aujourd'hui membre à part égale, toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre l'autorisation. Tsunade leva la tête vers l'inquisiteur et se leva de sa chaise en constatant que c'était l'homme qu'elle voulait voir.

- Kakashi, te voilà.  
- Hokage-sama.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le ninja s'approcha, mains dans les poches, comme d'habitude imperturbable. Tsunade se rassit derrière le bureau et rassembla les papiers du document qu'elle tendit ensuite à l'homme tout récemment trentenaire.

- Votre toute première mission, Kakashi.

Kakashi attrapa les papiers et parcourut rapidement la section qui l'intéressait. Avec surprise, il constata le rang : elle était classée C. Relevant un sourcil interrogateur vers l'hokage, il demanda :

- Si je puis me permettre, Tsunade-sama... L'équipe 7 n'est plus constituée d'enfants. Ils ont tous les trois grandis bien que Naruto et Sasuke restent aux yeux de la loi des Genins.  
- J'en suis bien consciente Kakashi, soupira la vieille femme.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre.

- Écoute. La situation est bien particulière. Naruto et Sakura ont été séparés pendant plus de deux ans de Sasuke. Je ne doute pas de la force des liens qui unissent ces trois gamins, mais reste qu'ils ne se sont pas battus côte à côte depuis des années. Je ne crains pas pour la complicité entre Naruto et Sakura, mais Sasuke reste un cas corsé. Il est imprévisible. Il est difficile à comprendre, à cerner. Je veux voir comment ils vont se débrouiller avec lui en situation de mission, et pour éviter les dangers inutiles pour le moment, je pense qu'une mission tranquille et paisible leur permettra de se rapprocher. Et c'est, bien sûr, sans parler de l'état physique de Sasuke. Ses blessures les plus importantes sont guéries, mais il est encore fragile et il pourrait subir des dégâts irréversibles s'il effectue une mission plus élevée.

L'hokage avait parlé calmement, sachant, ou se doutant que Kakashi connaissait déjà les raisons de cette décision. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle aille en profondeur. Peut-être le Junin avait-il trouvé que quelque chose clochait avec les trois jeunes ninjas de son escouade ? Réprimant un soupir, ses mordillant les lèvres, elle attendit que Kakashi réponde.

- Je vois. Et comment se porte Sasuke ? Dans l'ensemble.

Tsunade eut un éclat dans les yeux : elle y était. Ce qui trottait dans la tête du senseï. Elle se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Physiquement, bien. Mais le côté psychologique m'est totalement fermé. C'est pour cette raison que je fais appel à toi Kakashi. Tu as la possibilité et la capacité de te rapprocher de lui, plus que moi, en tout cas.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je me rapprocher de lui ?  
- Quelque chose s'est passé.

Kakashi plissa son œil visible, tandis qu'une lueur de curiosité et d'intrigue s'allumait dans son regard. Voilà qui était inattendu.

Tsunade, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Apparemment, il y a un mois de ça, Naruto aurait eut une petite soirée arrosée. Complètement ivre, il a débarqué chez Sasuke et... À partir de là, il manque des morceaux à l'histoire. Mais ce que j'ai pu en comprendre, c'est qu'ils se seraient bagarrés. Pas très surprenant venant de ces deux là, en fait, mais...  
- Non, c'est presque rassurant, à vrai dire, ricana Kakashi.  
- Ça l'est, avoua Tsunade en partageant l'éclat d'humour dans le ton de son subordonné.

Mais son regard se voila rapidement, s'assombrissant. Elle repensait au comportement du jeune homme et aux marques sur son corps. Elle ne connaissait pas l'adolescent autant qu'elle avait appris à connaître Naruto, justement parce qu'il avait quitté le village à peine quelques temps après sa nomination en hokage.

Tsunade aurait aimé, oui, elle l'avouait, elle aurait aimé connaître un peu mieux le garçon mystérieux et perturbé qu'était Sasuke Uchiha. Elle connaissait son histoire, son passé, sa famille, mais lui, elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que par ce qu'on disait de lui. C'est-à-dire, un garçon honnête mais brisé, qui souffrait – et cette version lui venait de Naruto et de Sakura. Et de l'autre côté, c'était un assassin sanguinaire, froid, insensible et cruel – et ça, ça lui venait des autres pays et même parfois de l'intérieur même de Konoha.

Mais qui était-il vraiment ?

La première chose qu'elle avait pensé de lui en le voyant, ramené par Naruto, c'était qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Au même titre que l'était Naruto. Elle aimait Naruto comme s'il avait été son fils, ou son petit fils. Elle avait cet instinct maternel en elle qui l'amenait à veiller sur Naruto, à l'aider dans la vie, à le guider. Et elle éprouvait la même chose pour Sakura. Sasuke... Que pensait-elle de lui ? Elle ne pouvait le dire maintenant. Peut-être que cet instinct maternel en elle jouait beaucoup... Mais à l'avoir observé dans ce lit d'hôpital ce dernier mois, elle n'avait eut qu'une seule chose en tête : de la pitié.

Assassin, oui, sans doute, d'un certain degré. Enfant brisé ? Assurément, sans aucune hésitation, sans même l'ombre d'un doute.

C'était pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à effacer cette inquiétude qui la démangeait – et qui l'embêtait profondément – depuis. D'un regard sombre, elle confia à Kakashi ce qui la tourmentait :

- J'ai examiné Sasuke, Kakashi. Ce qui s'est annoncé comme une simple bagarre a prit des allures de combat sanglant, croyez-moi, avec les marques que Sasuke avait sur le corps.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Il avait des marques à des endroits plutôt inquiétants, lâcha-t-elle enfin, posant sur Kakashi un regard lourd de sous-entendu.  
- Donnez-moi un exemple ?  
- Les hanches. Le haut des cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses... Je ne suis pas dupe, et en plus je suis médecin.

Tsunade se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Kakashi la suivit des yeux, écoutant dans sa voix basse les préludes de ce qui ressemblait à... un malheureux incident ? Un drame ? Un crime ? Mais il ne savait pas quoi penser. Naruto était impliqué.

Tout ça semblait déroutant... Alors il laissa la princesse des limaces continuer.

- Naruto était apparemment ivre mort. Il n'a plus aucun souvenir. Et Sasuke... a ce comportement étrange envers lui.  
- Vous pensez à quoi, Tsunade ? demanda Kakashi.

Le ton très sérieux du Junin fit retourner Tsunade vers lui. Les mains croisées dans le dos, l'hokage s'avança de quelques pas.

- La première chose à laquelle je devrais penser, avec ces marques, avec ce comportement, avec ce refus catégorique de se laisser emmener par Naruto quelque part, lorsque je lui attribue une escorte, et avec cette crainte au fond de ses yeux, avec cette manière qu'il a de se protéger, de se tenir à distance de n'importe qui, presque inconsciemment, presque par instinct, c'est...

La vieille femme inspira avant de lâcher ce mot qui semblait si irréel, invraisemblable.

- ...à un viol.  
- Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment, comprit Kakashi, observant le visage de son hokage.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Naruto, pour l'amour du ciel. On parle de Naruto Uzumaki. Est-il capable d'une telle chose ? Jamais je ne le croirai. Mais... Il... Naruto est complètement dans le brouillard vis-à-vis cette fameuse soirée. Et qu'est-ce qui l'aurait fait boire à un tel point que même Kyubi n'aurait pas pu dissiper l'alcool et l'ivresse ?  
- Peut-être qu'il était dans un état psychologique si intense qu'il a éclipsé l'aura du démon. Que malgré la bonne volonté de Kyubi, l'intensité de ses émotions a dominé. Est-ce possible ?  
- Oui, marmonna Tsunade, désemparée aussitôt qu'elle avait avoué de vive voix ce qu'elle essayait de démêler dans ses pensées. Bien sûr que c'est possible. Mais comment peut-on oublier un événement, comment peut-on perdre la mémoire pendant si longtemps ? Cela fera un mois, Kakashi.  
- Sauf si c'est un événement traumatisant.  
- Comme un viol.  
- Comme un viol, acquiesça Kakashi.

Il y eut un long silence. Tsunade ne voulait pas y croire. Mais tout était là.

- Qu'aurait poussé Naruto à faire ça ?  
- C'est à moi de le découvrir, si j'ai bien compris votre demande de me rapprocher de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas?

Tsunade le regarda un bon moment, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle soupira et vint se réinstaller à son bureau.

- Essaye, si tu peux, d'analyser le comportement de Sasuke, celui de Naruto, et celui qu'ils auront en présence de l'autre. Si Sasuke a été violé, alors normalement il devrait répugner à toute présence masculine. Essaye de voir comment il réagira à la présence de Naruto, à la tienne peut-être. Quant à Naruto... Si quelque chose peut lui redonner la mémoire perdue... C'est bien Sasuke, mais si on n'obtient rien de Sasuke, cette histoire sera perdue à tout jamais. Et je sais bien qu'une personne violée ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits, particulièrement un homme. Il faut démêler tout cela. C'est pour le bien de l'équipe 7, de Sakura, de Naruto, et bien sûr de Sasuke.  
- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Tsunade acquiesça. Bien que légèrement, ou totalement inquiète, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Kakashi.

* * *

Cela dit, songeait Kakashi. Rien n'était sûr, et rien ne serait facile. Que Sasuke Uchiha ait été violé – même le mot semblait absurde – par Naruto Uzumaki était aussi crédible que... que Naruto fou amoureux de Sasuke, chose qui n'arriverait jamais. La pensée fit rire doucement Kakashi tandis qu'il regardait le blondinet en question en train de se disputer avec Sasuke, sous les beaux yeux de la seule fille de l'équipe.

Le Junin était curieux et surtout impatient de démêler tout ça. Certes, c'était incroyable, mais Tsunade n'avait sûrement pas inventé les marques qu'elle avait relevé sur le corps de Sasuke. Enfin, il laissait à l'avenir le soin de les informer sur tout ça.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'avança et posa une main sur la tête de Naruto.

- Bon, et si on se mettait en route maintenant ?  
- Et cette mission, râla le blond en se retournant et en faisant quelques pas. On peut savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement ?  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer en chemin. Aller, allons-y.

Kakashi avança, sur ces bons mots, son livre en main. Naruto ouvrit la marche avec lui, essayant de lui soutirer les infos sur la mission, trop curieux et impatient pour attendre qu'ils soient définitivement en route. Ils furent suivis de Sakura et de Sasuke.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire timide et cajoleur au brun qui ne dit rien, qui la regarda sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans les yeux, et ignora tout simplement la marque d'affection. Il se mit à avancer à la suite de son senseï, prenant bien en note la position de Naruto, à quelques pas devant Kakashi.

Sakura soupira en regardant son amour de jeunesse s'éloigner d'elle.

Non. Rien ne s'annonçait facile.

Ni pour Naruto, qui comptait élucider le mystère sur le comportement de Sasuke vis-à-vis de lui, et de trouver une façon de faire comprendre à Sakura qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait être plus qu'un ami pour elle ;

Ni pour Kakashi, qui avait pour mission de découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Naruto et Sasuke ;

Ni pour Sakura qui devait faire tomber amoureux d'elle le dernier héritier de la famille Uchiha, sous risque que le Conseil le fasse exécuter dans un an si elle ne tombait pas enceinte de lui ;

Ni pour Sasuke qui n'avait désormais qu'un seul but.

Se tenir à l'écart de Naruto et reprendre ses occupations de ninja. Se battre, tuer, suer, s'oublier dans des entraînements continus et sans relâche, oublier qu'il était un être vivant et devenir une véritable machine, une arme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance de toute façon, il avait déjà tout perdu, jusqu'à la possession de sa propre personne. Alors autant tout oublier et fermer les yeux sur le monde. Fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il ressentait, et surtout sur l'avenir. C'était la meilleure façon de ne plus souffrir.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 8**

* * *

- La mission est simple, déclara Kakashi après quelques kilomètres parcourus. Il y a un petit village non loin, un village de paysans. Il y a quelques jours, des bandits sont venus dérober toutes les récoltes et quelques commerces. Ils ont tout détruit et sont repartis sans rien laisser. Les villageois ont reconstruit mais les bandits continuent à revenir. On ne sait pas s'il s'agit de simples petits trouble-fêtes ou de ninjas. On doit aller là-bas et les aider à remettre de l'ordre dans les champs d'agriculture et dans les boutiques, surtout.

- Et s'il s'agissait de ninjas ? demanda Sakura. La mission n'est plus de rang C dans ce cas.

- Moi je dis qu'on nous a encore trompés. Comme avec la mission au pays des vagues, s'enquit Naruto. En fait, c'est une mission B, ou A, peut-être.

- Quels ninjas dangereux, marmonna Sasuke sur un ton ironique. Voler quelques légumes et repartirent sans nettoyer...

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ninjas, clarifia Kakashi tandis que Naruto pouffait à la remarque de Sasuke. Du moins, ces gens estiment que non. Mais il faut quand même se tenir aux aguets. Comme la mission au pays des vagues, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. N'oubliez surtout pas que, quiconque n'est pas nous, est un ennemi.

Tous les trois acquiescèrent aux mots de Kakashi, se rappelant très bien de cette toute première mission. Ce qui, au départ, s'annonçait comme une simple escorte, avait prit des proportions bien plus dangereuses. Ils devaient emmener un constructeur de pont et le surveiller le temps qu'il termine ses projets, et ils avaient finit par affronter un assassin sanguinaire et d'un niveau encore plus élevé que celui de Kakashi. Ils avaient eut de la chance, cette fois-là. Réunis tous les quatre, à se donner un coup de main et à se battre ensembles, ils avaient réussit à rester en vie et à vaincre l'ennemi.

Sakura se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien, avec un frisson d'horreur, le moment où elle avait cru Sasuke mort. Tout en continuant d'écouter Kakashi et Naruto parler de la mission, d'une oreille distraite, elle regarda Sasuke, qui marchait à côté, les mains dans les poches et l'air crispé. Elle était soulagée qu'il soit là, avec eux, vivant mais elle espérait que la mission ne serait pas en réalité une mission plus difficile et plus dangereuse. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'Uchiha, encore une fois. D'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pas d'armes, et même si son corps était à peu près rétabli, contre des ninjas sanguinaires et sans merci, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Il faudrait qu'ils redoublent de prudence et gardent un œil sur Sasuke, afin de le protéger.

Et il fallait aussi qu'elle tente de nouvelles approches, qu'elle essaye de lui montrer son affection – et son amour. De simples mots et sourires n'allaient pas intéresser le jeune homme... Elle savait bien que depuis la nuit des temps Sasuke Uchiha n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à elle. Mais elle ne désespérait pas. C'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait, pour ne pas que le Conseil le fasse exécuter !

Il était presque midi quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Lançant un regard furtif aux alentours, Kakashi s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et déclara qu'ils prendraient une petite pause pour manger, avant de se rendre là où ils étaient attendus.

- Putain, je meurs de faim ! râla Naruto en entrant le premier, sautillant jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Du calme Naruto, tu me donne mal à la tête ! se plaignit Sakura en le suivant.

- C'est parce que tu as faim, Sakura-chan. Viens, on va s'assoir au fond.

Kakashi observa les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers le fond de la salle à manger, puis se retourna, ayant remarqué que le troisième adolescent traînait un peu. Sasuke était à quelques pas derrière lui. Une main sur le ventre, il avait la tête baissée mais pas suffisamment pour que Kakashi ne remarque pas sa légère grimace. Et son teint très pâle.

Le Junin fronça les sourcils, et quand le garçon s'avança finalement pour entrer à son tour, il le stoppa doucement afin de se renseigner.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiha leva la tête et observa son senseï avec un regard un peu perdu, avant de reprendre son air crispé et de répondre presque en grommelant :

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Aussitôt, Sasuke retira sa main de sur son ventre, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était trahi, et détourna la tête du regard de Kakashi, un tantinet énervé par sa propre bêtise à se montrer vulnérable.

Mais son senseï ne l'embêta pas, laissant le silence répondre à sa place et pour cette raison, Sasuke se détendit aussi. Kakashi ne lui tombait pas sur les nerfs et ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire avouer quoique ce soit. Il était juste calme, il était juste là et il savait que s'il ne voulait rien dire, que s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, Kakashi ne le forcerait pas. Ses silences étaient apaisants, rassurants. Ils ne mettaient aucune pression.

Doucement, Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un seul hochement de tête, ne cherchant pas à lui faire passer un interrogatoire, et se déplaça de quelques pas pour le laisser entrer. Sasuke s'exécuta et alla rejoindra les deux autres, déjà installés sur une banquette à l'arrière, près d'une fenêtre. Face à face, Naruto et Sakura bavardaient tout en regardant les menus – enfin, Naruto parlait, Sakura ne faisant qu'écouter, pas très attentive.

Sasuke les observa un moment, d'abord Sakura qui s'était assise tout au fond comme si elle gardait une place à ses côtés. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme se posèrent ensuite sur Naruto. Il était également assis au fond, mais... Sasuke le regarda, et crut ressentir de nouveau la douleur et l'agonie de cette nuit-là, un flash back furtif de son viol et de ses cris lui passèrent dans la tête en une seconde et le peu d'appétit qu'il avait disparut à la volée. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être assis à côté de Naruto.

Après cette petite hésitation, il se glissa sur la banquette du côté de Sakura, déposant son sac par terre tout en évitant de croiser les yeux bleus de Naruto, qui s'étaient levés à son arrivée.

- On dirait que t'es sur le point de t'évanouir, Teme, commenta le blond en soulevant un sourcil après l'avoir reluqué.

Kakashi s'installa aux côtés de Naruto tandis que Sasuke gardait le silence à la remarque, attrapant le menu posé sur la table. Sakura échangea un regard inquiet avec Naruto, puis les deux regardèrent leur ami, et alors que celui-ci baissait la tête sur le menu auquel il ne porta aucune réelle attention, Kakashi leur fit signe de ne pas l'embêter.

Sakura acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se remit à parcourir des yeux son menu, lançant des petits commentaires ici et là, décidant d'alimenter les conversations. Kakashi se joignit à elle, mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de continuer à regarder son ami. Il avait l'air fatigué, malade, pâle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, alors ? Il semblait en forme tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient passées les frontières de Konoha. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Un virus peut-être ? Nan... Un virus n'apparaissait pas d'un coup, comme ça.

Pensif, Naruto ne vit pas les minutes passer et oublia de choisir un plat. Lorsque le serveur vint noter leurs commandes, un homme qui paraissait passablement nerveux, à se tortiller et à dévisager les quatre clients d'un air surpris et tracassé, Naruto marmonna rapidement la même chose que Kakashi. Sakura choisit le plat du jour tandis que Sasuke affirma qu'il ne mangerait rien.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Sakura d'une voix douce. On a fait une longue route, pourtant...

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers elle. Il ne fit que répondre par un « non » murmuré et sans émotions. Les bras croisés sur la table, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas seulement une absence de faim, mais qu'il avait carrément envie de vomir. Il appréhendait le moment où le serveur leur rapporterait leurs repas... Kami-sama, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça...

Il contint un haut-le-cœur et détourna son regard pour regarder par la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la bâtisse.

- En tout cas, ce village est vraiment au beau milieu de nulle part, dit alors Naruto pour changer de sujet.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sakura avec un demi-sourire. Et alors, est-ce qu'on est encore loin de la destination, Kakashi-senseï ?

- Non, c'est à quelques rues d'ici, sans doute.

- Est-ce que vous savez au moins où c'est ? ricana Naruto.

- Alors tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est de donner un coup de main pour rebâtir et nettoyer les dégâts causés par ces prétendus bandits ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, essentiellement.

- Ça ne semble pas être si difficile, poursuivit la jeune fille. Et où logerons-nous ?

- Celui qui a envoyé la demande de la mission possède une petite auberge, expliqua le Junin. On y sera logés et nourris pour les quelques jours où nous serons sur place.

- La mission ne durera que quelques jours ? questionna Naruto.

- Ouais, deux ou trois, tout au plus.

Naruto hocha la tête à la réponse et la conversation se continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Les plats furent bientôt déposés sur la table sous trois regards affamés, et Sasuke se couvrit la bouche tout en essayant d'oublier l'odeur abominable de la nourriture qui sembla intensifier ses nausées. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes de façon à être discret dans sa manœuvre de bloquer toute odeur et poursuivit sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

Un « Itadakimasu ! » résonna ainsi qu'un « T'es sûr que tu veux rien Sasuke ? », demandé par Naruto, mais Sasuke déclina l'offre. Les yakitoris du blond semblaient terriblement dégoûtants dans son état, malgré le fait qu'en temps normal il en raffolait. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait mais il tenta de ne pas regarder, se sentant sur le point de s'évanouir, tout comme l'avait dit Naruto un peu plus tôt. La tête lui tournait. Il allait vomir s'il restait une minute de plus à proximité de ces trois assiettes bien garnies... Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Tout de suite !

D'un bond, il se leva, sous les regards surpris qui se posèrent sur lui.

- Je vais attendre à l'extérieur, marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Il s'extirpa de la table et commença à s'éloigner, mais Sakura l'appela, tout en fouillant dans sa sacoche d'armes. Elle lui balança un kunaï qu'il rattrapa d'une main en fronçant les sourcils.

- Prends-le, on ne sait jamais, se justifia-t-elle. Tu n'as rien pour te défendre sinon.

Sasuke le prit sans poser plus de question et fila hors du restaurant comme si la peste le suivait. Naruto se retourna pour le regarder pousser la porte de l'entrée et disparaître ensuite, et ramena un regard intrigué et quelque peu inquiet vers ses camarades.

- Il est malade ou quoi ?

- Sans doute, lâcha Kakashi en se remettant à son repas.

Constatant que Kakashi n'en faisait pas toute une histoire, Naruto ne s'inquiéta pas des masses et se remit à manger, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer les yeux de Sakura, bourrés d'inquiétude, qui fixaient la fenêtre, angoissée au possible. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, de réaliser à nouveau que la fille qu'il aimait n'avait que d'intérêt pour Sasuke. Sentant une tristesse familière l'envahir, songeant au fait qu'il était habitué maintenant à être peiné à cause de Sakura, Naruto rebaissa la tête sur son assiette et se remit à manger, sans plus vraiment d'appétit. Il pensa pendant un moment à aller rejoindre Sasuke, mais... non. Il avait faim, quand même un peu.

Après quelques minutes, le serveur revint vers eux. Il avait toujours l'air d'être nerveux et il s'approcha, presque timidement.

- Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Non, merci, affirma Kakashi.

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous seriez, par hasard, les ninjas que l'on a fait envoyer ?

- Eux-mêmes, répondit le Junin avec un sourire.

L'homme parut si soulagé qu'on aurait dit qu'un poids de cent tonnes venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules. Il soupira et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Alors vous allez pouvoir arrêter ces foutus bandits. Enfin !

- Ils vous ont embêté, aussi ? questionna Kakashi.

Naruto et Sakura écoutaient silencieusement, tandis que Kakashi cherchait à en savoir plus sur ces fameux bandits qui semblaient terroriser les pauvres paysans d'ici.

- Ils rôdent dans les parages, ils dérobent les petits commerces. Ce restaurant est tout ce que j'ai, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils viennent détruire tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, peu importe qui c'est, nous allons nous occuper d'eux. J'ai avec moi trois ninjas très puissants prêts à aider en cas de besoin. Mais dites-moi, croyez-vous qu'il peut s'agir de ninjas ?

- Oh, nous ne savons pas monsieur, mais ils ne sont pas bêtes et ils font beaucoup de dégâts !

- Très bien, merci. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les éradiquer.

Se fondant une dernière fois en remerciements, l'homme les laissa tranquille pour terminer leur repas et disparut en cuisine. Kakashi balaya l'extérieur des yeux par la fenêtre avant de s'adresser à ses deux anciens élèves.

- Il va falloir être très prudents et nous tenir sur nos gardes. Ces trouble-fêtes semblent terrifier les villageois.

- Ouais, approuva Naruto. Si je leur mets la main dessus, je leur botte le cul, ça c'est sûr !

Sakura eut un petit rire et acquiesça à son tour.

* * *

Sasuke s'était assis sur les quelques marches menant à la porte du restaurant, à l'extérieur. Les genoux relevés contre son torse, il essayait de respirer profondément l'air pur de dehors, tout en priant pour que les nausées disparaissent. Il détestait se sentir malade. C'était la pire sensation que d'avoir l'estomac sans dessus dessous, et le cœur qui semblait vouloir lui remonter dans la gorge – enfin, la pire sensation tout de suite après celle d'être violé. Et encore une fois, il y repensa, quoi de mieux pour dissiper l'envie de vomir ? Vraiment, il était maudit. Kami-sama lui en voulait donc tant que ça, alors ?

Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. Il n'avait de cesse de se montrer faible depuis... depuis cette nuit-là. Depuis que Naruto lui avait fait cette horrible chose, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées, son esprit, ses réactions. Il n'était plus lui-même et il détestait ça... Comme si... Comme si Naruto le possédait encore, d'une certaine façon. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'il retrouve ses anciennes habitudes face au blond, sinon celui-ci allait se douter de quelque chose, et Tsunade aussi, et Kakashi peut-être. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes, ils avaient remarquer son comportement étrange. En tout cas, pour agir normalement avec Naruto, il y avait mieux, hein ! Ne pas s'assoir à ses côtés n'était pas un très bon début. Mais bon... en temps normal il n'aurait pas non plus sauté de joie à l'idée de partager un siège avec lui alors ce n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux, en dehors comme en dedans, et pour qu'il ait chassé les souvenirs de son viol. Il laissa divaguer son regard à l'horizon, là où il y avait des arbres, de l'autre côté de la petite route d'où ils étaient arrivés, tout en jouant à balancer le kunaï entre ses doigts. Sasuke observa de ses yeux absents la frondaison verdoyante, une petite moue agacée sur le visage, mais qui se changea progressivement pour être plus détendue. L'air pur de la campagne, le silence, le calme... Il ferma doucement les yeux, sentant le vide se faire dans sa tête, et sentant les nausées disparaître doucement... Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, ayant entendu un craquement de branche. Il ne vit rien. Que des branches qui s'emmêlaient les unes sur les autres, tant les arbres étaient rapprochés les uns des autres. Et ils... bougeaient ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils en devenant un peu plus attentif. Le craquement se renouvela et il décroisa les bras comme pour se préparer à se lever.

Plissant les yeux, il aperçut une silhouette se détacher des ombres naturelles que produisait la forêt. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un animal ? Non, il n'y avait pas d'animal aussi grand, même une fois sur ses pattes. C'était un humain, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait à se cacher là ?

* * *

À l'intérieur, tout juste à côté de l'emplacement où l'équipe 7 était installée, la fenêtre donnait sur le devant de la bâtisse, ce qui permettait donc à Sakura d'observer Sasuke, tout en mangeant. Jusqu'à maintenant, le brun restait assis, tranquillement, à songer à elle ne savait quoi. Mais bientôt, Sasuke se tendit et sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose en direction de la petite forêt de l'autre côté de la route, droit devant lui. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils.

Naruto, ayant remarqué l'imperceptible dérangement sur les traits de la jeune fille, se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à son tour. Tout semblait normal à l'extérieur. Confus, il se retourna vers Sakura, la curiosité se lisant sur son expression.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura-chan ?

- On dirait que Sasuke-kun... voit quelque chose, expliqua la kunoichi.

Naruto se retourna de nouveau. Sasuke était immobile, mais maintenant que Sakura le disait, il semblait effectivement regarder quelque chose de précis.

Au même moment, à quelques pas de là, le propriétaire du restaurant, l'homme qui leur avait apporté leur repas, laissa tomber une tasse qu'il allait apporter à un client et courut contre une fenêtre en s'écriant haut et fort :

- Ce sont eux ! Les bandits, ce sont eux ! Ils vont venir me dévaliser ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Instantanément, les trois ninjas bondirent et sortirent de table. Laissant leurs sacs et leurs assiettes à moitié terminées, ils se précipitèrent dehors, rejoignant Sasuke qui s'était levé lorsque ces six hommes avaient émergés des arbres. Tous les clients du restaurant, qui n'étaient pas tellement nombreux, se réunirent derrière les ninjas, prêts à aider en cas de besoin.

Kakashi s'approcha de Sasuke et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là ?

- Non, je viens à peine de les apercevoir. Et ce ne sont pas des ninjas, déclara le jeune Uchiha. Leur flux de chakra est agité et incontrôlé.

- En effet, approuva le Junin. Et des ninjas ne se défendent pas avec des matraques.

Naruto s'avança à son tour et serra les poings.

- Haha ! À qui vous pensez faire peur, hein ? s'exclama-t-il.

Sakura resta en retrait, affichant une expression inquiète tout en gardant un œil sur Sasuke. Si, en plus de ne pas avoir d'armes, il était malade, alors il n'allait pas pouvoir se battre contre ces six hommes, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas des ninjas. Ils étaient quand même nombreux, plus nombreux qu'eux. La nervosité et la crainte la firent trembler doucement.

Les six hommes s'avancèrent, un air supérieur collé à chacun de leur visage. Ils avaient environ dans la vingtaine avancée, des vêtements débraillés et une attitude de voleur. Kakashi fit quelques pas de façon à se mettre au-devant de son escouade.

- Alors les voilà, ces fameux ninjas que l'on a appelés ! s'écria celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Comme s'il fallait avoir peur des ninjas, de nos jours, poursuivit un autre.

- Je ne peux déjà pas les supporter, souffla Naruto en serrant ses poings qui tremblaient.

Sasuke le regarda et, contenant l'étincelle de crainte à savoir le blond aussi près, acquiesça. _Self control, self control_, songea-t-il. _Agir normalement. Respire. Doucement. Il est sobre, ça va. Respire. _

- Ouais, moi non plus, dit-il finalement.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, surpris que le brun s'adresse à lui. Depuis quelques temps Sasuke était étrange avec lui. Il avait longuement pensé à l'idée douloureuse que Sasuke rejetait de nouveau, mais de l'entendre lui parler, normalement, comme à l'époque de l'Académie, le fit sourire. Son ami était de retour ! fut la seule pensée qui le traversa quand il s'exclama :

- On va leur mettre une de ces raclées, moi je te dis !

- Fais attention à ne pas te faire de bobos, ajouta Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, d'une voix calme et arrogante.

Le blond se figea. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent lentement, tout en regardant le visage de Sasuke, imperturbable, comme toujours. Il n'avait qu'un petit sourire espiègle. Le même qu'il avait eut, ce jour-là, quand l'équipe 7 avait rencontré ses tout premiers ennemis et après les avoir protégé lui et Sakura. Des souvenirs le frappèrent comme une puissante rafale de vent, berçant son cœur d'une douce nostalgie. Comme s'il réalisait que Sasuke était bel et bien de retour, parmi eux, qu'il avait reprit sa place au sein de leur équipe. Tout ce dont pourquoi Naruto s'était battu ces trois dernières années prit enfin un sens... Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était bien la réalité.

Lentement, il reprit ses esprits et serra les poings, ramenant son attention vers la bagarre qui s'annonçait. Tout juste avant que les six hommes bondissent vers eux, engageant le combat, Naruto murmura tout bas à Sasuke :

- Ouais, toi aussi enfoiré.

Sakura sursauta lorsque Naruto et Sasuke foncèrent en même temps, tête baissée dans le tas. Elle n'hésita plus longtemps et se joignit à son tour. Kakashi avait déjà assommés deux d'entre eux, ce qui en laissait quatre. Contre quatre. Elle s'arma de ses poings de chakra et engagea un duel contre l'un d'entre eux qui vint vers elle, un sourire pervers plaqué au visage, croyant naïvement que ce serait facile de se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle était une fille. Sakura le mit K.O. d'un coup bien placé sur la tempe.

Fière, elle se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui se débrouillaient bien aussi.

Naruto, aux côtés de son rival de toujours, balançait ses poings et n'utilisait pour le moment que son Taijutsu, tout comme Sasuke et Kakashi. Il serait inutile de sortir les grandes techniques, ces hommes n'étaient pas suffisamment de taille pour ça. Après quelques échanges de coups de poings, ils seraient hors d'état de nuire.

C'est ce que pensa Sasuke, alors qu'il retrouvait la liberté qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cette nuit horrible. Le combat lui avait véritablement manqué. Être libre de chacun de ses mouvements, frapper l'ennemi, se sentir fort et puissant, dominer un affrontement, ne plus avoir la sensation d'être pris au piège. Il en fut si heureux qu'il en ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il avait des nausées et se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Bientôt, ses forces diminuèrent d'un coup, et de nouveau il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Sa vision, pendant un bref instant, faiblit, et son équilibre vacilla dangereusement. Son ennemi, qui commençait à s'épuiser, en profita, ayant remarqué la faiblesse soudaine de Sasuke, et esquiva l'un de ses coups. Sasuke faillit en tomber à la renverse, son poing n'ayant pas touché sa cible, s'écrasant dans le vide. Il tenta de se retourner pour esquiver le prochain coup que son adversaire allait lui porter, mais tout se déroula ensuite très rapidement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir, derrière les arbres, deux ninjas se jeter dans la bagarre et les attaquer. L'attaquer lui. Le cibler. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant les trois shurikens qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

- SASUKE !

Il entendit la voix de Naruto hurler son nom et, en un clin d'œil, Sasuke se retrouva à terre, poussé par le blond. Lorsque le jeune Uchiha ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir les deux billes bleues du blond plongés droit dans les siennes.

- Ça va, Sas'ke ? Aye...

Il ne put vraiment déchiffrer ce qu'il entendait autour, tandis que ces deux ninjas attaquaient maintenant Kakashi et Sakura, visiblement de paire avec la bande de voyous. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que Naruto s'était jeté sur lui afin de le protéger et maintenant il était de nouveau prisonnier sous lui comme cette nuit-là. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grand, réalisant la proximité de son bourreau. Sous l'ombre que Naruto lui faisait de son corps, il revit la noirceur de sa chambre, il entendit de nouveau ses cris, crut revoir toute la scène en un flash soudain et rapide. Il n'eut même pas conscience de l'expression de douleur figée sur les traits de Naruto, ni des trois shurikens qui, logiquement, avaient dû s'enfoncer dans son dos. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son violeur. C'était son bourreau. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la douleur, l'agonie, l'agonie dont il n'avait oublié aucune seconde.

Il perdit toute notion. Ses pensées furent éclipsées par une seule, alors qu'une peur aveugle l'envahissait, bloquant sa respiration. Il paniqua. Il suffoqua. Il allait mourir !

* * *

**À SUIVREEEE ! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 9**

* * *

Naruto sombra profondément dans le regard tourmenté de Sasuke.

Il avait plongé sans hésiter pour protéger son meilleur ami, ayant remarqué qu'il allait s'évanouir ou presque. Les trois shurikens lancés par les mystérieux ninjas sortis de nulle part, s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et il retint une exclamation de douleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le regard de Sasuke l'absorba comme une éponge, et malgré ses blessures il y coula tête la première.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de son rival l'avait accroché. Une infime parcelle de peur, de peur prononcée, de peur animée, éclatante. Une crainte, une phobie, Sasuke était terrorisé, dans la seconde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il tendu de tout son corps par sa présence ? Ce n'était pas cette question que Naruto se posa. Cela aurait dû être celle là, mais une autre s'interposa en chemin dans l'esprit troublé du blond.

Où avait-il déjà vu ce regard ? Où avait-il vu Sasuke effrayé comme ça ? Quand avait-il vu le corps de son rival crispé comme ça, comme s'il allait lui faire du mal ? Il eut, l'espace d'un bref instant, un flash back. Il vit, dans l'étroite vision de quelques secondes, Sasuke allongé sur un lit et le souvenir se referma comme une porte qui fit écho avec un cri. Un cri étouffé mais qu'il parvint malgré tout à reconnaître : c'était celui de Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, toujours plongé dans le regard de son ami. Qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ? Il ne comprit pas. Il resta là, tandis que Sasuke semblait perdre sa capacité à respirer. Il se mit à suffoquer, se débattant pour échapper à ce piège, à son corps qui le surplombait. Naruto ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction et demeura un peu plus longtemps dans le brouillard total vis-à-vis de son ami.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là, suspendus au regard de l'autre, Naruto avec confusion, Sasuke avec terreur, mais après ce moment qui leur parut incalculable, Naruto sentit une main lui prendre le bras et l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va, Naruto ?

C'était Kakashi. Naruto se redressa avec son aide et il vit Sakura écarquiller les yeux à son état.

- Oh mon Dieu, Naruto !  
- T'inquiète Sakura-chan, c'est rien... souffla Naruto, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il lança un regard à Sasuke, toujours au sol, qui semblait s'être calmé cela dit, mais qui tremblait encore. Sa grimace s'estompa rapidement mais ses sourcils blonds restaient indéniablement froncés. Quelque chose les avait frappé tout les deux tandis qu'ils étaient là, si près, les yeux dans les yeux. Quelque chose les avait frappé, mais quoi ? Est-ce que Sasuke savait, lui ? Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était un souvenir ? Un souvenir serait revenu en entier, mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la suite. Et puis, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke trembler de peur, encore moins allongé sur un lit. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec lui sur un lit de toute façon ? C'était sûrement son imagination qui déraillait. Franchement...

- Rien de cassé, Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi en s'approchant ensuite du jeune brun.

Il tendit une main que Sasuke regarda après de nombreuses secondes. Il sembla ne pas reconnaître Kakashi au début, mais il retrouva ses esprits et attrapa sa main afin de se relever, avec toute la misère du monde, encore un peu sonné et dépassé par les événements, mais surtout encore nauséeux.

- Où sont passés nos trouble-fêtes ? s'enquit Naruto en regardant tout autour.  
- Deux ninjas sont soudainement apparus et ils se sont volatilisés avec les bandits, expliqua Sakura. Mais je ne pige pas... Qu'est-ce que deux ninjas font avec des gars ordinaires ? Les ninjas n'ont pas de temps à perdre à dévaliser des commerces en compagnie de voyous...  
- C'est ce que nous allons devoir élucider, annonça Kakashi. Pour le moment, je paris qu'ils ont prit peur. Ils ont remarqué que nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts.  
- Mouais, marmonna le blond tout en passant ses mains sur ses vêtements. Ils reviendront et à ce moment, nous les arrêterons.  
- Exactement, acquiesça Kakashi.

Sasuke fixait Naruto, tandis que celui-ci essuyait ses vêtements. C'était moins une, pensa-t-il. Il avait été sur le point de hurler comme une petite fille, mais au lieu de ça, sa respiration s'était coupée d'un coup. Il avait cru mourir sur l'instant, perdre connaissance, tomber dans un coma profond, il s'était sentit si fébrile avec le corps de Naruto si près de lui, que son esprit n'avait pas su l'endurer. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il brise ses défenses de nouveau. Pour qu'il se montre à son état réel : terriblement faible devant la peur que lui inspirait Naruto. Il fallait qu'il travaille encore plus fort que ça. Naruto n'allait pas l'éviter, il était son ami, il le protégeait du danger et il était toujours proche de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il bâtisse un véritable mur qui l'empêcherait de hurler à la terreur dès que le blond faisait un pas dans sa direction. Il avait d'ailleurs presque réussi. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui avant, mais s'être retrouvé allongé sur le dos, sous lui... C'était trop. Trop, tout simplement trop.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où le propriétaire du restaurant courut vers eux, suivi par quelques clients.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous est blessé ? s'époumona-t-il.

Une vieille femme posa son regard terrorisé sur Sakura qui retirait délicatement les shurikens du dos du blond. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Le pauvre garçon !  
- Non, non, les rassura Kakashi. Ce n'est rien, tout est sous contrôle.  
- Ouais, c'est rien du tout, des blessures de gamin ! ricana Naruto.  
- Bien sûr, soupira Sakura derrière lui en roulant des yeux. Des blessures de gamin qui t'ont fait trois magnifiques plaies de cinq centimètres au moins. Il va falloir guérir tout ça. Sasuke-kun, tu veux bien aller me chercher mon sac ?

Sasuke, toujours dans ses pensées emmêlées, releva deux yeux confus et perdus vers la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Naruto se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Sakura et retira sa veste puis son T-shirt.

- Nan, c'est pas la peine Sakura-chan. Je vais les laisser à l'air libre et le chakra de Kyubi fera le reste. D'ici ce soir il n'y en aura plus aucune trace.

Sakura acquiesça doucement, rougissant légèrement devant la vision du torse bronzé et bien sculpté qui s'offrait à elle, alors que Kakashi poussait un petit rire, se rappelant de l'effet du chakra démoniaque et de cette capacité qu'avait Naruto de cicatriser à une vitesse quasiment extra-terrestre – mais surtout au fait que le blond n'avait aucune pudeur. Les yeux perdus de Sasuke le regardèrent un long moment avant de se détourner, la nausée commençant à doucement s'estomper tout en étant toujours bien présente.

Le propriétaire du restaurant vint alors à leur rencontre et s'excusa du dérangement qu'avaient causé ces bandits. Il leur offrit leur repas, repas qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas terminé et sûrement gaspillé, et leur offrit également de revenir manger une prochaine fois, gratuitement, afin de les remercier de leur aide. Kakashi le remercia chaleureusement et après avoir récupéré leurs sacs, ils prirent la route vers l'endroit où ils étaient attendus, gentiment dirigés par le propriétaire qui leur expliqua le chemin à partir de là.

* * *

Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, allant glisser sur le bandeau frontal que Naruto avait enroulé autour de sa bouche, très serré, afin d'étouffer au maximum ses hurlements. Mais à ce stade-ci, il était inutile, puisque Sasuke n'avait plus de force pour crier, malgré que la douleur soit encore bien présente. Le blond gémissait d'un plaisir obscur et malsain, au-dessus de lui, entrant et sortant de son corps en y laissant à chaque fois une souffrance indescriptible. Sasuke ne savait plus s'il était mort, vivant ou en train de rêver.

Il était échoué là, sur le lit, ouvert, déchiré par la présence marquante du blond. Celui-ci lui tenait les hanches fortement, allant parfois étreindre les cuisses pâles comme des étaux pour les garder écartées afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Son esprit nimbé d'ivresse et le plaisir qu'il prenait à plonger dans ce puits maltraité l'envoyait loin, très loin des dernières parcelles de conscience qui lui restaient en arrivant, tout à l'heure. Sasuke, quant à lui, était juste soumis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, à cet instant. Il était soumis à la douleur, soumis à l'ivresse de Naruto, soumis à sa colère, qu'il déversait en lui à chaque coup de rein, sous forme de douleur intense. Jamais un de ses allers et venus ne sembla faiblir, perdre de sa force, il crut que Naruto n'allait jamais se fatiguer.

- Tu es bon, Sas'ke... gémit alors le blond à voix basse, toujours en s'enfonçant profondément. Je n'y avais pas cru, mais... tu as vraiment le don de...

Sasuke ferma les yeux, écoutant malgré lui les paroles insensées et cruelles que Naruto proférait. Il grimaça férocement quand il sentit un coup de rein particulièrement puissant lui déchirer davantage les entrailles.

- ... de séduire, de donner aux gens l'envie de t'aimer. Je comprends un peu mieux... Oooh, lâcha Naruto en s'arrêtant un moment, se penchant au-dessus de Sasuke. Tu es... Sas'ke, tu es... bon ! Sasuke...

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, qu'il avait détournée afin de chercher – inutilement – une échappatoire. Mais Naruto avait les yeux fermés, et naïvement Sasuke espéra qu'il se soit endormi, que son calvaire soit terminé, qu'il puisse enfin mourir ! Malheureusement, Naruto sembla se réveiller après quelques secondes après avoir trouvé ses mots, et reprit le rythme, la voix de plus en plus tremblante témoignant de son ascension vers la jouissance.

- Je pourrais... pas me lasser à te faire ça Sasuke... Ouais, tu es vraiment parfait... Tu as ça de plus que moi en tout cas... Elles ont raison... Aaaah, ah ! Hmmmm !

_Il n'a pas toute sa tête, il n'a pas toute sa tête, il n'a pas toute sa tête_, tenta de se rassurer Sasuke. Mais malgré cela, les mots du blond lui traversèrent l'esprit et restèrent collés à sa mémoire, gravés, marqués au fer rouge, la douleur des prochains coups de rein scellant cette fatalité. Naruto, sentant son plaisir le mener lentement mais sûrement vers son apogée, attrapa les jambes de son compagnon et les releva, encore plus, non sans les étreindre fortement – ce qui laisserait fort probablement de vilaines marques. Sasuke fronça durement les sourcils, dans une expression peinée et découragée, lorsqu'il sentit Naruto accélérer la cadence et y aller plus en profondeur – perforant le fond de son corps, le fond de son être, dans une profondeur qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait mourir, se craquer et exploser en mille miettes, il allait... mourir... Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, faites qu'il meurt ! Il pria tous les dieux, il pria son frère mort de se transformer en ange gardien et de venir lui apaiser toutes ses souffrances, mais Naruto ne se fit pas gentil pour ce qui restait à faire. Il se montra d'une violence encore plus effrayante.

Les gémissements de plaisir et ses cris de jouissance, que le blond tentait d'étouffer au maximum afin de ne pas les faire découvrir par les gardiens, éclipsèrent les bruits qu'émettaient les hurlements de Sasuke en se fracassant contre la barrière qu'était le bandeau frontal. Et personne, pas même Naruto lui-même, ne vit, n'entendit la détresse de Sasuke, sa chute finale vers les ténèbres, la fracture définitive de son âme. Personne ne le vit. Naruto s'effondra sur lui après avoir violemment joui à l'intérieur. Il respira fortement contre son cou, récupérant lentement, après quoi il se redressa et ressortit du corps de Sasuke. Il s'essuya rapidement, aveuglément, à l'aide des draps mais fut trop fatigué pour se rhabiller. Il tomba profondément endormi, le sexe dénudé et l'esprit assommé par toute cette ivresse, sans se rendre compte que le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu était en train de mourir à ses côtés.

* * *

Le son de la pluie qui fracassait le toit de l'auberge résonnait dans le silence de la chambre, mais ce fut au son du tonnerre que Sasuke sursauta durement et émergea de son cauchemar, comme libéré de celui-ci. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre et après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il laissa le songe s'estomper et le calme reprendre ses droits, il se mit à observer la chambre, réalisant que l'aube pointait dehors, derrière les épais nuages de la tempête.

- Ça va, mon vieux ? demanda alors une voix endormie.

Naruto était à moitié redressé sur ses coudes. La couverture montée à mi-poitrine, il se frottait un œil tout en observant son ami. Bien que sa couchette soit installée à l'autre bout de la chambre, et qu'il y ait Sakura et Kakashi étendus entre eux, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment en entendant sa voix, la même que dans son souvenir, la même de cette nuit-là.

Il regarda malgré tout le blond, tout en comprenant à retardement la question posée. Ou plutôt, en ne la comprenant pas. Pourquoi lui demandait-il si ça allait ?

- Sasuke, reprit Naruto. Tu te sens bien ?

Sasuke ne tarda pas à trouver la réponse. D'un coup, une soudaine nausée s'empara de lui et il posa une main sur son ventre.

- Non... pas tellement... s'entendit-il marmonner.

Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de chercher tout autour de lui l'emplacement de la porte. Il fallait qu'il trouve la toilette, et vite !

- Attends ! s'exclama, à voix basse, Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda et vit avec horreur que le blond s'extirpait de sa couchette. Torse nu, il enjamba la jeune fille et son senseï et Sasuke constata malgré lui qu'il ne trouverait pas son chemin dans son état. Il fut presque – presque ! – heureux quand Naruto atterrit à ses côtés, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler de son cauchemar, se remettre à frissonner de la présence de Naruto, son estomac se remit à faire des siennes et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ! Pas bien du tout ! Il allait vomir s'il ne bougeait pas, et sa tête tournait...

- Viens, Sas'ke, dépêche ! chuchota Naruto.

Son esprit embrouillé vit la main tendue de Naruto et la sienne s'y dirigea, l'attrapant aveuglément dans un mouvement désespéré.

Il se releva avec son aide et les deux garçons se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre puis dans le couloir. Naruto se souvenait de la direction pour aller au petit coin, il y avait été plus tôt dans la nuit. Rapidement, il y emmena son ami et Sasuke s'y précipita aussitôt qu'ils y arrivèrent. Naruto s'approcha timidement tandis que Sasuke, agenouillé au bord de la cuvette, rendait la dernière chose qu'il avait mangée. Le blond se détourna légèrement, un peu dégoûté et mal à l'aise par les bruits peu plaisants et par les gémissements plaintifs du brun, mais ne voulant pas quitter son ami dans cet état.

- Est-ce que... ça va aller ? demanda-t-il une fois les vomissements terminés.

Sasuke resta dans la même position, mais tendit une main dans le vide.

- Va t'en, Naruto... souffla-t-il.  
- Tu es sûr que...  
- Va t'en... laisse-moi.  
- C'est bon, très bien. Tu me dis si ça ne va pas, ok ? Parce que crois-le ou non, malgré ton attitude de merde, j'me fais du souci pour toi.

Naruto, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sasuke qui s'était reculé et effondré misérablement sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, ignorant royalement ses dernières paroles, se détourna et repartit dans la chambre. Le bruit de ses pas alerta Sakura qui se redressa lentement sur sa couchette. Elle leva la tête pour voir Naruto se réinstaller sous sa couverture, fronçant les sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil du côté de la couchette de Sasuke.

- Naruto ? murmura-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Sasuke-kun ?  
- Cet imbécile est en train de vomir tout seul. Ne perds pas ton temps, Sakura-chan.  
- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle malgré tout.

En moins de trois secondes, elle était sur pied et Naruto la regarda quitter la chambre, avec un sentiment de colère et de tristesse lui étreignant le cœur. Les poings serrés qui étranglèrent la pauvre couverture, il s'allongea et tenta de retrouver un peu de sommeil. Mais la violence de l'orage ainsi que des sentiments contradictoires en lui, l'empêchèrent de retrouver le calme du sommeil.

Il n'avait en tête que Sakura allant retrouver son cher Sasuke et celui-ci rejetant son aide.

Et lui, de nouveau tout seul.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...:DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Under My Skin

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Under My Skin ~ Chapitre 10**

* * *

Sasuke trouva son chemin de retour à la chambre, à moitié soutenu par les bras maigrelets de Sakura, qui ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup. Il avisa brièvement la forme du blond roulée en boule au fond, Naruto s'était sûrement rendormi et Sasuke s'interdit aussitôt de réfléchir aux paroles que ce dernier lui avait craché à la figure avant de sortir de la salle de bain – il avait suffisamment de soucis pour s'entêter à comprendre les états d'âmes de son rival.

Il repoussa Sakura, écœuré par sa présence constante et étouffante et se blottit à son tour dans ses couvertures, le cœur et l'estomac noué. L'estomac surtout très fragile et retourné complètement de travers dans son ventre. Il craignait que les vomissements ne reprennent, mais il croyait que non. Il avait attendu un bon moment avant de se sentir certain que c'était fini, tandis que Sakura était restée là comme une cruche à le regarder de son air faussement inquiet. Ça lui avait pratiquement donné envie de replonger la tête dans la cuvette. Puis elle s'était penchée pour l'aider à se relever, chose qu'il avait, malgré l'initiative de la rose, fait par lui-même. Il n'était pas encore si mal qu'il ne puisse se relever sans l'aide de Sakura Haruno.

La jeune fille lui demanda une dernière fois si tout irait bien et il grommela un vague « Fiche-moi la paix », ni trop faible ni très en colère. Il sonnait limite misérable, en fait. Sakura ne soupira pas, elle garda patience et retourna à sa couchette, docile. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle se recoucha et faillit grincer des dents. Il n'en avait pas assez de Naruto qu'il avait du mal à supporter, il fallait que la jeune fille reprenne son rôle d'amoureuse attentionnée et surtout très collante... Quelle misère !

À la gauche de Sakura, il y avait Kakashi, qui semblait dormir à point fermé et tout au fond, Naruto. Le jeune Uchiha sentit une nouvelle montée de nausée, mais ravala le tout sans trop de mal. « _Malgré ton attitude de merde, j'me fais du souci pour toi._ »

Le crétin blond n'avait-il aucune idée de son propre trouble de personnalité ? Il pouvait être le pire bourreau qui soit, il restait un garçon près de ses convictions et toujours là pour aider ses amis, plein d'énergie à revendre pour s'occuper des autres. Même dans son état, Sasuke pouvait le dire. Même après avoir fait ce cauchemar, dans lequel il revoyait la scène dans laquelle il était violé sans précédent par ce même garçon, Sasuke n'avait pas douté de la sincérité dans les yeux de Naruto quand il s'était précipité vers lui pour l'emmener à la salle de bain, devinant ses nausées prêtes à jaillir. Il n'avait pas non plus pu douter de sa sincérité quand il l'avait protégé, prenant pour lui trois kunaïs en plein dans le dos. C'était Naruto ça... Toujours prêt à bondir pour défendre ses amis.

Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il amèrement, Naruto s'était démené pendant trois ans pour le retrouver et le ramener au village. Sasuke se rappelait également de leur affrontement à la Vallée de la fin. La détermination de Naruto. Sa colère, sa motivation à vouloir le garder auprès de lui. Il se rappelait de ses mots, ses menaces de le ramener coûte que coûte quitte à lui casser les jambes pour pouvoir le traîner jusqu'à la maison. C'était parce que Naruto tenait à lui, non ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Il était son meilleur ami, jadis. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, Sasuke sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, revoyant la colère bestiale de Naruto ce jour-là, déclarant qu'il était son ami, qu'il était important pour lui, et qu'il l'empêcherait d'aller s'offrir à l'autre serpent. Pourquoi...? Pourquoi, s'il tenait à lui, s'il tenant _tant_ que ça à lui qu'il ne voulait pas le voir entre les griffes d'Orochimaru, lui avait-il fait _ça_ ?

Il ferma les yeux, laissant une ou deux larmes s'échapper sur ses joues, et serra ses poings dans les draps. Couché sur le flanc, la joue sur l'oreiller, il fixait les nuances colorées du lever du soleil, des rayons de couleur qui s'infiltraient par la fenêtre. Même si la chambre s'éclairait peu à peu, lentement mais sûrement, Naruto, dans son coin, restait dans l'ombre. Sasuke le regardait, immobile tel un mont, et réfléchissait. Il se sentait sale. Humilié. Souillé. Plus jamais le même. Mais à travers ces souffrances corporelles, à travers cette sensation d'avoir été marqué par les empreintes du diable, il savait ce qui faisait le plus mal. Ce qui continuait de pulser en lui, ce qui continuait indéniablement de résonner au fond de sa chaire, ce qui continuait de le marquer au fer rouge jour après jour tandis que la souffrance physique s'estompait graduellement... Ce qui continuait de le hanter et de lui briser le cœur...

C'était que _Naruto_ avait été celui à lui faire cette chose horrible. Naruto, la seule personne qu'il croyait véritablement connaître dans ce monde d'étrangers.

C'était... une trahison. Plus amère et plus cruelle que celle qu'il avait lui-même commise en quittant le village. Naruto l'avait trahi, brisé de la plus perverse et la plus vicieuse des façons. Mais peut-être qu'il le méritait après tout... Peut-être...

Sur ces belles pensées, il s'endormit, plus que jamais tourmenté.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout lui sembla loin et brumeux comme si une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée. Sa tête était lourde et son estomac étonnement calme et en ordre. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la clarté douloureuse dans laquelle la chambre était plongée et crut un moment qu'un spot de lumière était pointé droit sur lui, pour se rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait des rayons du soleil qui frappaient avec toute leur force les murs de la chambre.

La première chose qu'il voulut savoir, c'était l'heure. Tout juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, l'aube pointait à peine. Là, on se croirait midi passé. C'était impossible qu'il soit plus tard que ça... il n'avait certainement pas dormi aussi longtemps. En plus, la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir.

Embêté, il se redressa sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur. Mais pas encore assez haut, il décida de s'assoir. Quand il remarqua l'extérieur aussi ensoleillé qu'un après-midi d'été, il fronça les sourcils.

Puis, le tirant de ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit doucement – alors qu'il croyait l'avoir laissée ouverte hier, en revenant de la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir arriver Kakashi, Sakura ou même Naruto (il se demandait d'ailleurs où ils étaient passés, ceux-là), il vit entrer une femme dans la quarantaine.

Au début, il ne la reconnut pas, mais se rappela rapidement qu'elle était la femme de leur hôte. Elle était là lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à leur auberge, la veille. Il était tard le soir, c'était pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se connaître. Ils les avaient installés rapidement dans une chambre, mais leur avaient promis que dès le lendemain, chacun aurait sa chambre, que les employés allaient préparer dans la journée.

La dame avait les cheveux coiffés en une longue natte d'un blond délavé, et quelques rides sur le visage. Des yeux verts et un sourire aimable, maternel. Elle entra dans la chambre avec un sourire poli et Sasuke, à même le sol, la regarda, un peu déboussolé.

- Bon matin mon garçon, dit-elle avec respect. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Hn.

Elle s'approcha des rideaux qu'elle tira un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sasuke la suivit des yeux, seulement pour se faire inonder de nouveau par une lumière vive.

- C'est une belle journée ! s'enthousiasma la femme. Peut-être que si vous preniez votre déjeuner à l'extérieur, cela vous aidera à vous sentir mieux.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

L'hôtesse se retourna et s'expliqua.

- Vos camarades sont très inquiets pour vous. Apparemment, vous auriez été malade cette nuit. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils vous ont laissé ici.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Nous avons reçu un appel d'urgence vers 8 heures. Les bandits auraient été aperçus, vos coéquipiers sont partis à leur recherche. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent sûrement les avoir déjà arrêtés. Les travaux pourront commencer dès leur retour.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il posa un regard indigné vers ses couvertures, dans lesquelles on venait de lui dire qu'il avait paressé confortablement pendant que Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient occupés de la mission. Ça devait être un rêve ! Quel culot de le laisser là sous prétexte qu'il avait dégobé la nuit dernière ! Il pouvait très bien retourner sur le champ de bataille ! Il en avait besoin... Il avait besoin de se battre et se prouver qu'il était encore fort et que cette faiblesse était désormais loin de lui...

Dégoûté, mais surtout frustré, il ravala sa salive en serrant les poings.

- Ils sont partis...

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il devait faire disparaître cette dernière parcelle de doute en lui.

- Oui, déclara nonchalamment la femme, comme si c'était bien normal.

Oui. Oui, ces imbéciles étaient partis sans lui ! Il se sentit en colère, mais surtout agacé. Il avait été malade, d'accord ! Tout le monde subissait une indigestion de temps en temps ! Ça prouvait seulement qu'il était humain comme tout le monde ! Et quoi ? Ils partaient, comme ça, le laissant gentiment roupiller...

Boudeur, il regarda de nouveau dehors, par-dessus l'épaule frêle de la dame. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Un ciel parfaitement bleu, aucun nuage ne venant gâcher la vue. C'était en effet une belle journée. Il n'imaginait même pas le bonheur de parcourir le village à la recherche de ces foutus bandits, et le plaisir de les écraser au sol sous ce soleil radieux...

- Quelle heure est-il ? s'entendit-il murmurer.

- Il est 13h45, mon garçon.

Wow ! Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait dormi aussi longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? D'abord ces nausées, ces étourdissements lors de son combat la veille, et maintenant un sommeil lourd...

- Vous avez faim ?

La femme le sortit de nouveau de ses pensées. Il la regarda mais ne comprit le sens de sa question que quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir tourné et retourné le mot « faim ». S'il avait faim ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait vomi, pendant la nuit, tandis que hier, il avait été dégoûté par les repas que ses camarades avaient pris au restaurant, mais... sinon, il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Et comme si son corps avait aussi entendu la question, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. La femme eut un sourire tendre et, gêné, il acquiesça doucement.

- Je vais vous préparer ça. En attendant, vous êtes libre de visiter un peu. Je vous suggère fortement d'aller vous installer sur la terrasse. L'air frais vous ferait un grand bien et c'est par là que vos amis arriveront.

Sur ce, la femme quitta, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Sasuke entendit ses pas résonner dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent. Il resta là, comme un idiot, encore bercé de sommeil. Ses yeux lui piquaient tandis qu'il savait ses joues rougies avec en prime les marques de son oreiller imprimées à même sa peau. Il avait chaud aussi, et ses cheveux devaient être dans un état pas croyable. Il redouta d'aller à la salle de bain, non pas seulement pour croiser son reflet effroyable dans le miroir, mais aussi pour se rappeler de sa rencontre nocturne avec la cuvette et d'avoir envie de recommencer... Il se sentait l'estomac encore fragile malgré qu'il ait bel et bien la dalle.

Finalement, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se remémora du chemin assez aisément. Il l'avait fait avec Naruto, à la vitesse de l'éclaire pour ne pas dégobiller en plein milieu de l'allée, mais il avait quand même à peu près retenu l'itinéraire. Elle n'était pas très loin de la chambre, après tout.

Il prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage, puis ensuite il en mit dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les dompter, ou du moins, de les rendre présentables. Après quoi il fit ses besoins, avec une lenteur anormale, ressentant étrangement une grande fatigue. Fin prêt, il suivit son instinct et tenta de trouver le passage menant à la terrasse. Ce ne fut pas difficile puisque une fois traversé le couloir principal, il ne fit que suivre l'odeur merveilleuse des œufs et du pain chaud – il estimait que les cuisines n'étaient pas si loin des lieux où l'on mangeait, de ce fait, la terrasse.

Posant une main sur son ventre et s'arrêtant au cadre de la porte de la grande salle à manger, regardant les baies vitrées au fond, qui donnaient sur cette fameuse terrasse, il fronça les sourcils, profondément confus.

Car après avoir vomi et vomi la nuit dernière, là, il avait... terriblement, et surtout _curieusement_, faim ! Au diable la mission et la colère dû au fait que ses compatriotes l'aient laissé derrière, il avait envie de bouffer tout ce qui était caché dans les armoires et les frigos de cet établissement ! Putain, il crevait complètement de faim, c'était... et là, son ventre se tordait sérieusement !

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et fonça à travers la salle à dîner. Il contourna les tables, où de rares clients déjeunaient, puis finit par déboucher à l'extérieur. Là, c'était désert. Il put choisir la table de son choix. Tout au fond, collé contre la clôture. Il s'y appuya et observa la route, de par laquelle, apparemment, Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto reviendraient.

Il réfléchit longuement à son état. Vomissements, puis une faim tordante. Fatigue insensée, étourdissement sur le champ de bataille... Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, il n'était jamais malade. Jamais. Il avait une santé de fer, habituellement. Rares avaient été les fois dans sa vie où il avait succombé à une indigestion, ou un rhume, ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre. Alors c'était étrange... Mais il savait que ça allait passer.

Il releva la tête quand, quelques longues minutes plus tard, une assiette bien garnie fut déposée devant ses yeux. Son estomac se tordit de nouveau, lui faisant ressentir la faim alors qu'il contemplait tout ce magnifique repas. Il salivait. La même femme était venue la lui servir. Gentiment, elle lui souhaita un bon appétit et déclara que c'était offert par la maison pour eux, en reconnaissance car ils étaient venus ici pour les protéger contre les bandits. Sasuke la remercia tout bas avant de plonger.

* * *

Les trois membres de l'équipe 7 rentrèrent à la minute où Sasuke avalait la dernière bouchée. Naruto fut le premier à l'apercevoir, assis sur la terrasse, et, enthousiasme comme si, la nuit dernière, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, se précipita vers lui.

- Yo Sas'ke ! Je savais pas que t'étais du genre marmotte ! Tu dormais comme un gros bébé quand on est parti !

- La ferme, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant au fond de son siège.

- Non sérieux, c'est toi qui as bouffé tout ça ? s'étonna le blond changeant soudainement de sujet, en prenant place face à lui, lâchant son sac qui s'étala à ses pieds.

Sasuke posa deux yeux ennuyés sur lui.

- Qui d'autre imbécile ?

- Je croyais seulement que t'étais encore malade. Tu sais, parce que t'as vomi cette nuit, et tout...

- C'est bon ! Inutile de me le rappeler à toutes les secondes ! Je sais !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et leva ses paumes en signe de capitulation.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, rooh...

Effectivement, pensa Sasuke en réfléchissant suite à cela. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver à ce point, il se faisait presque l'impression d'une fille en pleine montée d'hormones... Il baissa la tête, troublé désormais par ses réactions, et surtout embarrassé par lui-même.

Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent à leur tour. Kakashi décida de filer à l'intérieur de l'auberge pour aller aviser les propriétaires du succès de la première étape de leur mission – c'est-à-dire l'élimination de la source des problèmes – tandis que Sakura venait s'assoir à gauche de Naruto. En souriant, elle dit bonjour à Sasuke qui marmonna un bonjour en retour, mollement et sans grande conviction.

- Donc... ça va ?

Sasuke releva la tête à la question toute bête de Naruto, que ce dernier avait posée sur un ton également bête. Il le regardait avec prudence dans les yeux. Sasuke roula les siens.

- Oui... soupira le jeune Uchiha en se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler sa réponse.

- Tu ne vas pas nous ressortir tout ça, hein ? Sûr ? demanda le blond en pointant d'un index l'assiette vide, dont le contenu avait été avalé par Sasuke.

Sakura poussa un petit rire tendre, son regard émeraude faisant la navette entre les deux garçons.

- Si ça ressort, je m'assurerai que ce sera sur toi ! lança-t-il, agacé.

- Hé ! T'as intérêt à ne pas me dégueuler dessus, Sasuke Teme !

- Mets-moi au défi.

- Ok stop ! s'exclama Sakura qui, jusqu'ici, était bien amusée par la tournure de la conversation, mais qui ne tenait pas non plus spécialement à assister à une bagarre.

Elle regarda Sasuke et remarqua son teint pâle et ses cernes. À part ça, il semblait en forme. Suffisamment pour s'engueuler avec Naruto, du moins. C'était bon signe. En quelque sorte.

- Sasuke-kun, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Bon sang, ronchonna-t-il, déjà ennuyé qu'on lui pose la question à maintes reprises.

La jeune fille se tut à ce ton réprobateur, échangeant un regard avec Naruto. Sasuke avait baissé la tête, replongeant dans ses pensées, tandis que le blond s'était appuyé sur la table, les bras croisés. Seulement après un moment, il décida de prendre la parole, mettant fin au silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les trois membres de l'équipe 7.

- J'ai faim, moi aussi.

- Je vais aller voir si c'est possible de passer commande, annonça Sakura en se relevant.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner, puis, le cœur battant, de crainte et d'un peu de nervosité, il tourna ses yeux vers Naruto, resté là devant lui, silencieux et sérieux. Un regard bleu profond plongea dans le sien et rapidement, il détourna la tête. Il fixa son couvert vide, avant de laisser son attention divaguer vers l'horizon, tournant son menton de façon à ce que Naruto ne puisse désormais voir que son profil. Il sentait les yeux insistants du blond sur lui, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise... Terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il avait encore peur de lui, mais son comportement faisait peu à peu estomper au loin cette crainte vive qu'il ressentait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Car depuis cette nuit horrible, Naruto était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et gentil, il était le bon vieux Naruto qu'il avait toujours connu. Comment avoir peur de cet énergumène excité qui rappelait un enfant, même aujourd'hui âgé de 17 ans ? Il pouvait plus facilement oublier le violeur insensible aux yeux bleus sombres et noyés dans l'ivresse, quand le Naruto qu'il côtoyait était un joyeux jeune homme, bête sur les bords, naïf, surtout gentil, qui avait les yeux les plus innocents et les plus clairs du monde...

Après un instant, Sasuke, troublé par les pensées qui étaient en train de l'étourdir, releva la tête et Naruto releva la sienne au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Ils eurent tous les deux, sans le savoir, la même impression que leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas seulement croisés, mais entrechoqués, presque violemment.

Oui. Sasuke put le confirmer. Naruto avait des yeux doux. Quasiment rassurants. Les deux billes azurs le fixaient comme si elles s'assuraient qu'il n'allait pas vomir, qu'il allait bien, et cette pensée arracha à Sasuke une douce sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine. En fait, il se surprit même à ne pas s'attarder qu'aux yeux. Il découvrit avec curiosité la peau du blond qui paraissait encore plus bronzée sous le soleil étincelant de l'après-midi. Ses cheveux qui brillaient d'une façon éblouissante. Il était ensorceleur, rien à voir avec l'homme qui l'avait violé. Il avait l'air d'un ange, sous cette lumière...

Et soudainement, tout en le regardant, il se remémora de ses pensées, tout juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme à l'aube. Il avait réalisé à quel point ça lui faisait mal que Naruto lui ait fait ça, alors qu'à l'époque, il lui avait démontré si furieusement, si fou de détermination et de colère, qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il tenait à lui. Assez pour être rempli de rage à l'idée qu'il quitte le village, qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il ne puisse pas le garder près de lui... ou alors n'avait-ce été qu'une frustration d'avoir perdu contre lui ? Naruto avait-il seulement un jour tenu à lui ? Véritablement ?

Et quels étaient les sentiments de Naruto envers lui maintenant ? Le considérait-il encore comme son ami ? Son rival, à la limite ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit le soir où il l'avait violé ? Étaient-ils ennemis aujourd'hui ? Il se rappelait vaguement, derrière le brouillard que son viol avait causé dans son cerveau, de cette soirée, tout juste après que la sentence ait été annoncée. Naruto avait débarqué chez lui et lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était en colère contre lui. Il l'avait frappé deux fois plutôt qu'une... C'était sûrement ça. Il avait fait souffrir Naruto en partant loin de Konoha pendant si longtemps, et désormais, le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans toute sa vie le haïssait...

Sasuke avait eu raison depuis le début... C'était sa faute, non celle de Naruto. Un goût amer emplit sa bouche et il ravala sa salive, sa langue sèche et la gorge égratignée comme s'il avait avalé du sable.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Naruto le fixait curieusement. Avec cette petite expression au visage, légèrement penché vers lui sur la table, il était presque mignon...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça, Sasuke ? murmura-t-il gentiment, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête, gêné. À quoi il pensait, pour l'amour de Dieu ? En face de lui était assis son _violeur_ ! Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ?

Il tenta de nouveau d'avaler sa salive et répondit en balbutiant :

- R-Rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ce, il laissa son regard se perdre de nouveau sur la route, vers les hauts arbres et sapins qui la bordaient. Naruto poussa un petit rire amusé, se penchant un peu plus vers Sasuke.

- Comment ça « laisse-moi tranquille » ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- ...

- Tu sais, Sasuke, ça m'a manqué tout ça.

La tête de Sasuke se redirigea vers Naruto. Inconsciemment, ses yeux noirs cherchèrent les billes bleues et les trouvèrent. Naruto, surpris de plonger une nouvelle fois dans le regard sombre et indéchiffrable de son ami, sursauta un peu et sourit timidement. Comme d'habitude, tout en Sasuke l'intimidait. Que ce soit ce regard impossible à pénétrer, ou son visage d'aristocrate, ses traits parfaits... Il en imposait. Même quand il était malade. Ce vantard, pensa le blond avant d'avoir un sourire en coin. Malgré qu'il lui tombe toujours sur les nerfs avec son attitude hautaine, Sasuke était son ami. Et il était profondément heureux qu'il soit de retour au village avec eux, comme avant...

- Les missions, l'équipe 7 de nouveau réunie, expliqua-t-il. Toi et moi se chamaillant. Ça m'a vraiment manqué et... pendant un long moment j'ai cru qu'on ne se retrouverait jamais tous les quatre... J'espérais tellement pouvoir tenir cette promesse que j'ai faite à Sakura-chan, c'était si important pour elle...

- Quelle promesse ? lâcha Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto baissa la tête, plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux. Jouant avec une serviette posée au centre de la table, il continua :

- Le jour où t'as fichu le camp, Sakura en larmes est venue me trouver et m'a fait promettre de te ramener de n'importe quelle façon. T'aurais dû la voir... Ça m'a brisé le cœur, elle souffrait vraiment. C'est pour elle que je me suis tant démené, mais...

Sasuke, le cœur bizarrement serré dans sa poitrine, serra les poings et détourna le regard. Une nouvelle vague de nausée sembla se faire sentir, tandis qu'il écoutait, désormais d'une oreille distraite, la voix de Naruto continuer à parler du passé.

- Mais... poursuivit Naruto, plus les années ont passées, Sasuke, et plus je me suis rendu compte que... ce n'était plus vraiment pour elle que...

Sasuke retourna lentement son attention vers Naruto, intéressé de nouveau par la tournure que prenaient ses paroles, cependant, et d'ailleurs il faillit en grincer des dents, Naruto se fit interrompre par Sakura qui réapparut, suivie de Kakashi, sautillant comme une enfant de trois ans. Sasuke la regarda et crut ne jamais l'avoir pensée aussi idiote auparavant. Une barre sur son front apparut – étrangement, la douceur dans laquelle il baignait s'évapora à cause de ces interruptions, ce fut surtout quand elle disparut que Sasuke réalisa à quel point il s'était sentit... léger, pendant ce moment seul avec Naruto.

- Ils vont nous apporter notre déjeuner dans quelques instants ! Je meurs de faim, moi aussi ! Sasuke-kun, tu ne voudrais pas un dessert ? demanda-t-elle en se réinstallant, lui balançant un air séducteur.

Kakashi prit la place à droite de Sasuke, et celui-ci lança un regard toujours aussi fermé et impénétrable à Naruto. Le blond lui rendit ce regard, fronçant très imperceptiblement les sourcils, avant de voir le brun se lever lentement.

- Non, je n'ai plus faim.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Naruto avant que Sakura ne puisse le faire.

On sentait une pointe d'intérêt et d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Sasuke en frissonna, se maudissant intérieurement pour cette réaction tout à fait inexplicable.

- Je vais me recoucher, je suis fatigué...

- Ah... d'accord, marmonna le blond, désemparé.

- Tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ? s'exclama la rose en se levant d'un bond.

Sasuke l'ignora et passa devant pour rentrer à l'intérieur, troublé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, l'étourdissant plus que jamais. En plus, une énorme fatigue venait en effet de le frapper de plein fouet, ses paupières s'alourdissant. Il s'effondra sur sa couchette après avoir tiré les rideaux. Dans le noir, il se blottit tout au fond de ses couvertures et s'endormit en pensant, bien malgré lui, aux nuances bouleversantes du regard de Naruto.

* * *

**À SUIVREE.. 8D**

PS: Désolée de ne pas répondre à vos commentaires, je suis tellement occupée ces derniers temps, que j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire ! Alors voilà, je vous remercie tous chaleureusement et je vous adore ! Vous faites vivre cette fic et mon désir d'écrire ! Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !

En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? ^^

_Tch0upi._


End file.
